A rice ball's feelings, and three Sohma's fight
by SevenDeadlySins45248
Summary: Hatori lost one love already and now as he realizes his feelings for Tohru, the rest of the Sohmas are workin up the courage to tell Tohru their feelings, will he get Tohru?
1. A quiet conversation

"Tohruuuuuuuuuuuuu-san!" Shigure called up the stairs, "I'm hungry! And I don't wanna eat Yuki's burned food again! It pales in comparison with yours! OW!" Shigure winced and rubbed the bump that formed on the back of his head, from the bag that Yuki held.

"Shut up, Shigure." He said in his quiet irritated voice.

Shigure stood up straight again and looked at Yuki, "Why are you still carrying around those dictionaries?"

"I'm not." He said, "Those are schoolbooks."

Shigure sweat dropped, "Well Tohru needs to get up soon, or you'll be late for school..Tohruuuuuuuuuu-san!"

"Shut up you damn inu!" Kyo growled from in the kitchen, one hand on his waist the other stirring a pot of oatmeal.

"Oh, Kyo, your cooking?" Shigure poked his head in the kitchen.

"Yeah! So?"

"Nothing!" Disappears back into his study where he sat with a pen on his upper lip, looking at the ceiling.

Up in her bedroom, Tohru opened her eyes and practically jumped out of bed, showering and throwing her school clothes on, grabbing her bag and dashing down the stairs, "Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiii! I slept in!" She called while she dashed down the hall and into the kitchen, skidding to a stop, inches from Kyo. "Oh, Domo arigatou, Kyo-kun!" she exclaimed, taking a step back and catching her breath.

"Eh? Oh, yeah whatever." He muttered, stirring the oatmeal again and putting it into bowls. He turned and handed her a couple, "here, help me."

She smiled and followed him, "Okay!" They walked out side-by-side and gave Yuki and Shigure bowls, before sitting and eating themselves.

"Hey…Kyo-kun, this isn't half bad." Shigure said after taking a bite.

Kyo stayed quiet eating his own and stealing glances at Tohru every now and then. After they finished the three school students left for school. Tohru had each of their hands in her own, which neither really thought much of any more.

After school Tohru waited for Yuki and Kyo in front of the school while talking to Uo-chan and Hana-chan, Yuki came out after about five minutes and gave her a small smile, "Gomen nasai, Honda-san, but I have to stay after school today for a meeting."

"Oh…ok, I can manage on my own, by the way, where is Kyo-san at?"

"Him? I don't know, never do with him." Yuki said in slight annoyance, "Anyway, I need to go now, see you later." He turned and disappeared back into the school.

Tohru waved after him and turned back to her friends, "Guess I'm on my own then." She said, "Bye Uo-san, bye Hana-san."

"Do you want us to walk you back?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, we'll walk you home." Uo said.

"No, you don't have to, I can get home on my own." Tohru said holding up her hands, "it isn't that far."

"Are you sure?" Uo asked, taking a step foreword.

"Yeah, don't worry!" Turns and walks away, soon feeling like she's being followed, _Last time it was only Kyo…I have nothing to worry about, it's probably just a stray…_She kept giving herself excuses not to worry until a sound right behind her, sent her spinning, "GYAAA!" her bag hitting a very surprised Ayame right in the stomach. "Oh! Ayame! I'm so sorry! Are you ok!"

Ayame heaved and rubbed his stomach, "Oh, Tohru, I'm fine!" He stood up straight and laughed, "Don't worry about me! Were you on your way home to Shigure-san's?"

"Yes, I gotta get home and make dinner."

"Oh! Do you mind if I join you on your walk home?"

Tohru smiles, "Of course not. How's your shop doing?"

"Oh! Fine! I just sold a wedding gown to a very nice couple, I had to use Kuramae for the dress this time, the woman wore the same size as her! Can you believe it!"

She giggled softly and watched him as he talked, wondering how two people could resemble each other so much. She blinked back to reality as they came in view of the house, "Oh look there's Shi-"

Ayame was way ahead of her, "Gure-san! Aya is here!" Shigure, who was sitting on the back porch looked up.

"Aya-Chan!" Shigure hopped up and greeted his friend, then invited him in, glancing back, "Oh, Tohru-san, your home, where's Yuki?"

"He had a meeting, today, so I had to walk alone."

"What about Kyo?"

"I don't know…wish I did, I'd like to walk home with him sometime." She sighed and walked into the kitchen, "are you gonna stay for dinner Ayame-sama?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble Tohru-Chan!"

"It's not, don't worry." She gets out all her ingredients and starts cooking.

"Shut up ya damn rat!." Kyo's voice was heard around the house accompanied by the screen door slamming open and the soft tones of Yuki.

"I am only asking why you didn't walk her home!"

"I was busy! Why didn't you walk her home?"

Yuki sighs and puts a hand to his head, "I had to go to a meeting, and I told her that before going you stupid cat!"

Tohru poked her head out of the kitchen, "Oh, hi Kyo-san, hi Yuki-san! Dinner is almost ready, and Yuki I thought you might like to know that-"

"Yuki-Chan! Your onii-san is here!" Aya ran out of Shigure's study and tried hugging his brother who sidestepped immediately.

Tohru flinched when Ayame almost fell, "He walked me home." She said smiling and sweatdropping, at the same time.

"At least somebody did!" Glares at Kyo.

"My little Yuki! He only worries so, because he wishes to protect his one and only love!"

Tohru was immediately back in the kitchen and Yuki muttered and walked up the stairs.

"Oh…What'd I do?" Aya looked around clueless.

"Do you have to ask that every time you do that Aya-Chan?" A voice asked from behind him.

Ayame immediately turned, "Hatori-kun! To what does Shigure owe this visit?"

Hatori sighed, "I'm just here because Kisa wanted to come over and Haru was busy." He took a step to the side and Kisa walked foreword.

"Where is sissy?"

"She's in the kitchen." Kyo said with a nod toward the kitchen.

Kisa ran into the kitchen leaving the three guys to talk. "Is that the only reason you came?" Kyo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh..no…I need to talk to Shigure and Aya, now." He headed off to Shigure's study, followed closely by Ayame who was once again blabbering about the wedding dress he sold.

Deep into the night, after Tohru had taken them each a bowl of Soba noodles. The three men talked in serious tones, sometimes broken by a small outburst by Ayame, who sounded worried every time.

The next morning came and Tohru was up making breakfast, today was Saturday, they didn't have school. She was making rice with hash browns and eggs for the others, she blinked and glanced up hearing a door open, noticing it wasn't coming from anywhere upstairs she realized it was Shigure's study door. When she looked out of the kitchen the three men were stretching and yawning, Shigure and Hatori still talking in low voices to each other. "Um…morning!" Tohru said with a smile.

"Ah, morning dear Tohru-san!" Ayame said with a smile, "I am sorry but I wont be able to stay for more of your wonderful cooking, I must get to the shop, Goodbye!"

"Bye Ayame-san!" Tohru said waving, then turned, "What about you Hatori-sama?"

Hatori glanced over and smiled, "I am staying for a little while more."

"Ok! Do you and Shigure want tea?"

"Ah, yes, thank you Tohru-san!" Shigure said, Hatori agreeing and sitting on a table cushion.

"Alright! Breakfast will be done in a bit!" She disappears back into the kitchen to finish.

Shigure looked at his friend a bit worried, "How are you gonna do it?"

Hatori sighed, "I'm not."

"But.."

"I don't care!"

Tohru walked out and set their tea in front of them, "What's wrong Hatori-sama?"

"Nothing Tohru-san, don't worry."


	2. Kisa's sick

Tohru blinked and nodded, "alright…now where is Kyo-kun and Yuki-Chan…"

"I'll get them, Tohru-san!" Shigure volunteered and stood up, whispering something in Hatori's ear that made him look up at him uncertainly.

"Are you sure?"

Shigure nodded, "they have to know as well." He muttered as Tohru walked back into the kitchen.

"But I wont do it, they don't need to know anything about it." Hatori said defensively.

"They need to know…" Shigure left at that remark heading up the stairs to the room Yuki had.

"Yuki-kun?" Shigure knocked on the door and opened it to see Yuki and Kyo talking, Kyo sitting cross-legged on the floor and Yuki sat with one leg under him on the bed the other hanging off.

"-ing about..?" Kyo looked over at Shigure as he finished what he said, "Hey Shigure-san."

"Kyo? Yuki? Talking? Calmly?" Shigure looked like he was about to faint.

"…" Both boys watched him quietly for a second before Yuki spoke, "You came here for a reason Shigure-san, what was it before you go and forget it?"

"OH! Right! Tohru almost has breakfast ready, but I need to talk to you boys."

"What about?" Yuki asked.

Shigure sighed, speaking three words that explained everything to the cat and rat, "Hatori, Tohru, Akito."

Down by the dining table, Tohru stood, looking around, "Shigure-sama, Yuki-Chan, and Kyo-kun still not here? I thought they'd be down by now, I hope their dinners don't get cold."

"Don't worry about them, Tohru-san, they're probably just talking."

"Oh…" Tohru sat down and waited for another minute before the three came down the stairs and sat at their places.

"Tohru-san! Looks yummy!" Shigure took a bite of his food and smiled.

"What the hell is this? Potato peels?" Kyo asked poking at the hash browns.

"Try it you might like it you stupid cat!" Yuki said in annoyance, taking a bite of his own.

Tohru giggled and continued eating.

After they had eaten they all sat quietly, Kyo laid out on the porch with his back to them, Yuki and Shigure talking and Hatori and Tohru talking. "Is Kisa up yet?" Hatori asked.

"No…she's still sleeping, I think she might be sick it took her more than half the night to get the sleep and when she finally did she moved around a lot."

Hatori listened carefully, "Do you mind if I go and check on her?"

"I don't care…but I wanna come." Tohru said standing.

Hatori watched her, "Alright, lets go." The two walked up to Tohru's room, Tohru opened the door first and walked to where Kisa still slept, she was curled up into a ball, shivering, and sweating.

"Poor Kisa." Tohru said moving the tiger's bangs out of her face.

Hatori sat and took Kisa's temperature, listened to her heart, and some other things before standing up straight, "She's got the flu. I should take her home."

"I wanna stay with sissy." Kisa said opening her eyes and clutching Tohru's sleeve with her small hands.

Hatori sighed and looked at Tohru, "If she stays here you four might catch something."

Tohru looked at Kisa, worried, Kisa was looking back feverishly, a look that sent Tohru on the verge of tears, "Can she stay? She really wants to!"

Kisa gave Hatori the same look and Hatori sighed a moment later, "I'm going to have to stay as well, so I can take care of her."

Kisa smiled, then put her hand over her mouth. Hatori blinked, "We need a bucket…"

Tohru ran downstairs and came back up holding pail, she set it down beside the bed and Hatori held Kisa in his arms, her head bowed over his arm as she puked into the bucket, after she finished, Tohru wiped her mouth with a cloth and put a cool rag on her forehead. Hatori sighed, "I'll get her some medicine." He stood and walked down the stairs.

Tohru stayed by Kisa until she fell asleep, then sat with her back against the bed, falling asleep in that position. When Hatori came back Tohru and Kisa were both sound asleep, he set the medicine on a table and put another cover over Kisa, then turned and headed back toward the door, pausing and turning back around. Walking to and kneeling by Tohru, he put one hand under her chin and lifted it so he could see her face.

He moved his face forward and kissed her, standing up quickly afterward and walking out. "…"

_Tohru's dream:_

Tohru stood quietly in the Sohma's main house, quite confused as to how she got there. She started to wander around the room in which she stood, examining pictures and little trinkets, at the sound of a door she put down what she was looking at and turned quickly.

Hatori pulled off his doctor's coat and stethoscope and approached her, speaking softly, so softly in fact, Tohru had to strain to hear, "Tohru…" he seemed to be figuring out what to say, he just kept repeating her name, as if it helped him figure out what to say. Finding nothing to stay he walked quickly to her and, in one swift motion, lifted her chin and kissed her deeply, careful not to do anything that might change him into his animal form. The kiss ended and they stood looking into each other's eyes.

_End Tohru's dream_

Tohru's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight, very quickly, blushing crimson, "Hatori-sama?" she asked herself, confused. She blinked and stood up, checking Kisa before walking out of the room, her eyes toward the ground.


	3. Lets go out for ice cream!

Three days passed and Kisa started to feel better thanks to Hatori's great doctoring skills, Tohru was at her side every day after school and Hatori was there when Tohru was at school. On the fourth day of their stay Tohru came home talking with Yuki about something at school, Kyo was lagging behind a bit, Kisa came and hugged her around the waist, "Sissy! I'm all better!"

Tohru smiled and kneeled by Kisa, "Good! So what do you want to do!"

Kisa smiled, "Can we get Hiro and go out for ice cream?"

"Where is Hiro today?"

"ummm…grampa Hatori!" Kisa ran into Shigure's study and poked Hatori to get his attention, "Grampa Hatori, where is Hiro, I wanna go out for ice cream and I want him to come!"

Hatori watched Kisa, "Hiro is busy today Kisa, who's taking you out for ice cream?"

"Sissy!" Kira hopped up and down and walked out of the room, taking Tohru's hand and pulling her into the room.

"Tohru-san, you sure you want to take her?" Hatori asked, looking at her.

"Sure! She's good, I never have any trouble with her." Tohru said smiling.

Hatori shrugged and walked to Shigure, mumbling something in his ear. Shigure looked at Hatori and nodded, "Ok." Then he looked at Tohru, "Why don't you take Yuki with you?"

"Sure, if he wants to come, lets ask Kisa."

"Ok sissy!" Kisa was gone shouting for 'grampa Yuki'. Tohru giggled and followed her.

Yuki walked out of his room and kneeled, "What is it Kisa?"

"Do you wanna go out for ice cream with me and sissy?"

He smiles, "sure, when?"

"ummm."

Tohru walked up behind Kisa, "If you want to, we can go now, Kisa."

Kisa giggled and looked back at Yuki, "Right now is when! C'mon grampa Yuki!" She took his hand in one hand and took Tohru's in her other hand, pulling them down the hall toward the door.

"Oh, hold on Kisa, let me get my shoes on." Tohru stopped and put her shoes on, Yuki doing the same, when both were ready, Kisa grabbed their hands again and walked between them, smiling.

"I want chocolate…no! Vanilla! Fudge Ripple! No! maybe…" she started talking about what she wanted, trying to decide on a flavor.

The whole time they walked, Tohru's mind kept going back to that dream, it was so…perfect, he was so gentle and careful. She must have started blushing because Yuki asked what was wrong, Tohru blinked and smiled, "Oh, uh, nothing! Why?"

"Um…Your blushing…" Yuki said sweatdropping a bit.

"oh…I am?" Puts a hand to her face, and blinks, "Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" Holds up a peace sign.

"Alright…" Watches her for a second before looking down at Kisa.

"I want….Mint chocolate chip!"

Tohru smiled, "I'll have chocolate chocolate chip, what about you Yuki?"

Yuki looked thoughtful, "I'll just have vanilla, do you want me to pay?"

"No, I'll pay." Tohru smiled and walked up to the ice cream vendor, ordering what they wanted before she ordered hers. She thanked the vendor and walked to a bench, sitting by Yuki, Kisa was up and walking around eating hers.

Yuki kept glancing over at Tohru as if he were going to say something but kept thinking against it. Finally after a couple minutes of doing that he sighed and looked at her seriously, "Uh, Tohru-san…I uh….well you see I…"

Tohru watched him, "Yuki-kun?"

Yuki gritted his teeth, "Tohru-san, I lo-"

Kisa runs up, finished with her ice cream and jumps on Yuki's lap, "Hiya!"

Tohru smiled at Kisa and looked over at Yuki, "Um..Yuki? What were you saying?"

He sighed, "Forget it, wasn't important."

Kisa smiled and looked from Yuki to Tohru, "What are we gonna do now?" "How about we go to a fair or something." Yuki suggested.

"Yeah!"

"But Hatori! If you don't do it Akito will be mad!" Shigure was pacing from side to side in the living room, his arms folded inside his kimono sleeves.

"But if I do, Shigure, can you imagine what Yuki and Kyo will do?"

Shigure sighed and stopped pacing, "I know, but, do you remember what he did to Kisa just because Hiro admitted he liked her? If you don't get rid of her memory he could hurt Tohru!"

Hatori ran his fingers through his hair, "I know, I know…"

"Hatori…why wont you do it?"

"I can't do that to Kisa and Momiji, and Hiro is starting to get used to her, if I wipe her memory of us then they'll never forgive me!"

Shigure watched his friend with worry, "We need to talk to Akito…maybe we can convince him to re-think his decision."

"That's what I've been thinking about doing, but how will we convince him, besides the words of those of us that know her, we have nothing that would help."

"There is something, but I don't know if it would work." Shigure said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Hatori asked, looking almost hopeful.


	4. Another near confession

Shigure grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him, "I know what to do! Though I'm not sure if we can do it without her knowing."

Hatori made a face, "Shigure!"

Shigure blinked and looked at his friend, "I'm not suggesting we SPY on her or anything perverted!"

"…I worry about you Shigure."

Shigure sweatdropped with a smile and then looked thoughtful, "I need to find-"

"GURE-SAN!" Ayame came dashing into the house, "Ha'ri-san!" He smiled, "My friends! I just sold a lovely blue dress to a very rich woman and-"

"Aya-san, just who I wanted to see, I have a plan to keep Tohru's memory, I need your help, now..uh…lets go out and eat somewhere and talk about it." He said with a smile just as a loud screetch of "SHIGURE, WE NEED THE MANUSCRIPT!' echoed throughout the house.

The three men started out the door, leaving Kyo fuming on the roof, everyone had left now. Now he was completely alone, and thoughtfully looking up at the passing clouds, _that damn rat is out with Tohru and Kisa, nobody even bothered to ask me to go anywhere…she'll probably end up choosing him, I'm just an outcast, nobody wants the cat in the zodiac. _He sighed and sat up pulling his knee to his chest, picking a stick up and breaking it into little pieces.

"KYO MY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" A shout from below snapped him out of thoughts and sent him looking for a hiding place, jumping from the roof he took off in the other direction.

"That was fun wasn't it Kisa?" Tohru asked the little girl, handing her some pocky, handing some to Yuki as well.

She nodded, "Yeah! Can we do it again?"

"Uh, not right now Kisa, we're eating." Tohru said smiling and sitting on a chair outside a small shop, waiting for a waitress to come so they could get something to drink, "Yuki, what do you want to do next?"

"Oh, whatever you two do." He said with a smile, taking a bite of his pocky thoughtfully.

"But we've chosen everything so far! You choose something!" Tohru said stubbornly.

"Ok." Yuki responded looking around. "How about that ride?" He pointed out a ride that spun in circles and as it spun raised into the air, tilting to the sides.

Tohru looked at the ride and sweatdropped, "Could Kisa get on that thing?"

Kisa was looking at the ride excitedly, "It looks fun!"

"Lets see if she can after we finish up." Yuki said watching the ride for another minute before turning back to the table.

"Sissy! Can I have one of those?" Kisa pointed out a stuffed gorilla with blue eyes and a red nose(hehe, I have one of them).

Tohru, who had already gotten Kisa a stuffed rat("look it's grampa Yuki!") and her face painted("It's a cow! Like Haru!") sighed, "But aren't you happy with what you have?"

Kisa gave Tohru big puppy dog eyes, "But I want the monkey too!"

"Uh…" Tohru started to go through her wallet, "how much is it?"

"Don't worry about it Tohru-san, I'll buy it for her." Yuki said standing and walking with Kisa.

"Oh! But-"

"Don't worry about it Tohru-san, you've bought enough, it's my turn." As soon as he left Tohru sighed.

After a couple minutes she set her chin in her palm and wondered where they were, then looked up very suddenly, as loud voices reached her ears, "BUT MY LOVE, I MISSED YOU! YOU MISSED ME TOO DIDN'T YOU!"

"NO I DIDN'T, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"OF COURSE YOU MISSED ME!"

Tohru giggled and looked in the direction they were coming from, Kyo was running toward her, stay just out of the reach of the girl behind him, she grabbed his legs about a foot from Tohru and sent them both falling, "OH MY KYON-KUN!" She shouted and started beating the ever-loving crap outta him, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"OW!" he repeated that over and over again until she finally stopped, noticing Tohru.

"Tohru-chan!" She said excitedly, walking over and hugging her friend, "How have you been?" The two girls started to talk and Kyo stood and rubbed his face, groaning in pain. "Hey Tohru-san I'm gonna go find something to eat, want something?"

"No thanks."

"Kyo my love, I'll be back soon but I'll miss you the whole time we're apart!" She hugged him and walked away.

Once she was gone Kyo sat down and sighed, "So where's Yuki?"

"He and Kisa went to get something, they'll be back."

_Perfect, I can tell her, _"Hey uh Tohru."

"Yeah?"

He fidgeted with a napkin on the table, "Um…Ai-"

"Hello Kyo." A calm yet irritated voice said from behind him, Kyo turned around to see Yuki, with Kisa on his shoulders, and the monkey on hers.

"Hiya grampa-Kyo!" Kisa said happily, waving.

"DAMNIT!" Kyo fumed and stood up, walking away.

Tohru watched him, "Uh…Kyo?"

"WHAT?"

Tohru winced and looked away, "Gomen nasai!"

"What're you sorry for?" Walks away, "its that damn cat's fault!"

Back at the house, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori were walking back in from their lunch out and each looked happy, especially Ayame who was talking about the sale of 'that lovely dress'.

"So Shigure-chan, are you sure you want to do that?" Hatori asked his friend looking at him.

"Sure I'm sure! I just need to figure out how Tohru thinks, if I figure that out this plan will go off without a hitch!"

"Alright, I hope your right, for Kisa's sake, if not our own." Hatori sighed and fiddled with a pen, _I don't want to lose another one, even if I can't get her to love me back, it's hard not to talk about our secret, not to be able to embrace anyone of the opposite sex…at least she understands us, even if we're a little weird to her, but this plan of Shigure's might work, if we can get Akito to understand how Tohru thinks we could possibly convince him not to make me wipe her memory._

"She looked absolutely fabulous! I must have made it just for her! Maybe I saw her in a premonition and made something just for her! How else could I have made something so perfect! Besides the fact I _am_ very good at what I do, OH! I cant wait to tell my little brother, wont he be so excited for me?"

"Uh…yeah" Shigure watched his friend and chuckled.


	5. Note from me

Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed what I've written so far! I hope I'll be able to keep your attention for the rest of the story! Anywho, to the point, I'm having a bit of a writer's block (hence the random changing of scenerery and stuff) I'm about ready to throw my computer out the window from the sheer annoyance of writer's block.

This is only my second story on here and I thought I'd make a Fruuba story because my last story, even though I only have one chapter, isn't doing so good in the misc. section. My friend turned me on to Fruits basket originally (THANK YOU, GOD THANK YOU STEPHANIE!) and she also turned me on to Shigure, Hatori and Kyo Drool and I also thank my best friend Aleasha for helping me with my writing style…one of these days I am getting another friend (Gotta love having friends) to help with the little bit of Shounen-ai between Kyo and Haru, 'cuz she's awesome with that (read some of her work, her name on here is Blackie and Goldie).

My updates come about once a day, but I think that they will start to come later as the summer goes on 'cuz I'm gonna be with my friends a whole lot this summer, so forgive me. And I'm sorry for the randomness of chapter four x.x writer's block is really getting to me. I am also planning on putting something in the Inuyasha section because I have written something I think is good (Which means it is 'Ok' in the real world) it's a SangoxMiroku thing, anywho!

Back to Fruuba, Later there will be Shounen-ai and a bit of yucky bloodyness when something happens to Tohru that really makes the three Sohmas mad (Hatori mad…bit of OOC there, I'll bet) and Tohru will end up doing something that surprises the heck outta everyone else, before coming to her senses and going back to the one she loves…I love making cliffhanger summary's.

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING, KEEP READING PLEASE!

Seven sins,

A fearful end,

They'll destroy you,

And fear they'll send,

Once in hell,

Satan will smirk,

And in the shadows,

Fears will lurk,

These sins,

So hard to ignore,

Just keep to your guns,

And what your fighting for,

I'll be damned if they catch us off guard!

Together we can resist them,

No matter how they come,

And what they send!

Patty (Pride), "I'll do it all myself!"  
Emily (Envy), "I wish I had her figure!"  
Wally (Wrath/Anger), "I'll kill him!"  
Seth (Sloth), "I'll do it later"  
Al (Avarice/Greed), "Mine! All mine!"  
Glenda (Gluttony), "I can never have enough"  
Larry (Lust) "Come one, lets go eat, have sex, watch a movie, have sex, play cards, have sex, shoot some hoops, have sex…" (it's how I remember the sins -)


	6. Shigure's plan starts

Shigure looked from Hatori to Ayame, "Do you guys know what to do?"

Hatori nodded, "Hai"

Ayame looked starry eyed, "OH! This will be so much fun! Should I get Tohru-san, Yuki-chan, and Kyo-Chan some outfits that MATCH?"

Shigure looked at Ayame with a raised eyebrow, "Uh, no, I think they have enough clothes, they don't need matching ones…"

"Aw, and why not?" Ayame looked as if he were going to cry.

Hatori thought quick, "Uh, they don't need MATCHING clothes, but I'm sure they need CLOTHES."

"OH YAY! I'LL MAKE THEM CLOTHES." Ayame looked excited, "All I need are Yuki-san and Kyo-Chan's measurements."

Shigure looked curious, "How are you going to get those?"

"I shall………………ASK!" Ayame skipped away, it was late, everyone had come home and Kagura decided to go back to the Sohma house, leaving Kyo alone, and she took Kisa with her so she could play with Hiro who was finished with whatever it is he had to do. "OH MY DEAR LITTLE YUKI-CHAN!"

Yuki stepped out of his room and looked at his brother, obviously annoyed, "What?"

"I need…" he pulled out his measuring tape, "Your measurements! I'm going to make you clothes!"

"but I thought you only made dresses."

"I DO! But! I'm gonna make you, Kyo-san and Tohru-chan…KIMONOS"

"…" He simply looked at his brother

"Oh come on! They can't be that much harder than dresses!"

"Must you do this now?"

Ayame nodded.

Yuki sighed, "Fine…"

"Yay! Ok, back in your room now, must have complete qui---" Ayame stopped talking as he pushed his little brother into his room, pausing, seeing Tohru and Kyo both in there playing a game, waiting for Yuki. "Oh, all in one place, how perfect!"

Kyo looked up and sighed, "Crap."

Tohru smiled and waved, "Hi Ayame-sama!"

"Hi Tohru-san!" Ayame walked quickly from his brother and sat by Tohru, "I'm making Yuki-Chan and Kyo-san and you kimonos, what do you want on yours?"

"Oh… you really don't have to."

Ayame suddenly looked serious (amazing huh?), "Actually Tohru-san, I do."

At the Sohma house, Akito was furious with Hatori, who had just reported that he still didn't wipe Tohru's memories, "Why? Hatori? You wiped Kana's memory in a shorter time!"

Hatori winced at the name, pushing away memories, "This is different then that and you know it!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me!" Akito grabbed Hatori's hair and pulled him up to be face to face with him, "Do it tonight!"

Hatori looked at Akito, "Give me a week, please, I want to convince you to allow her to keep her memories."

"And what reason do I have to do that?"

"The Sohmas will like you much better, she helped Kisa in school, Hiro is being more respectful, Yuki is finally letting someone know him, Kyo is controlling himself, and Shigure…nevermind, Ayame is trying to mend things with his brother, Momiji is acting so much more his age, Kagura is managing to give Kyo some space, Ritsu is calming down and apologizing less, Haru is going to black Haru less and I am forgetting things I should have left behind years ago!"

Akito looked almost surprised, then narrowed his eyes, "Is that all you have for me? I will give you a week to convince me, and that's IT! Now get out before I ruin your other eye!" Threw him backwards into a wall and watched him get up and walk out. "…" _I will not allow this, never again will he disobey me!_

Hatori walked out of the Sohma house running his hands over a fresh bump at the back of his head and examining scratches on his arm "…Shigure," he muttered to himself, "this better work."

At Shigure's house, Shigure was writing feverently on a piece of paper, pausing and looking thoughtful for a second before writing more, when he finished he looked at the paper for a bit before folding it and handing it to Kyo, "Take this to Kasuma-sama, he'll know what to do when he reads it."

"Why do I have to!"

"Because, dear Kyo-kun, I know for a fact that is where you are headed." Shigure said with a smile.

"…how the hell do you know that?"

"Well, you either go on the roof or to Kasuma-sama's, you only go on the roof when your angry and at the moment you are merely annoyed."

"Ah, shut up you damn dog and gimme that paper your sending, before I leave without it!"

"Alrighty Kyo-kun." Hands him the paper and watches him leave.

Hatori:

Hatori sat on a bench in the park, looking around and wondering why nobody was around, knowing that this park was almost always filled with people. "…"

"Hatori-sama" a voice from behind him said, he turned to find Tohru standing behind him smiling, "Hi Hatori-sama." She walked around the bench and sat next to him.

"Uh…hi Tohru-san." He shifted and watched her, curiously, "What're you doing here?"

"I just wandered here…" She scooted closer to him and started to fiddle with his jacket.

"Tohru-san?"

"Hm…?"

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at him innocently, "Nothing Hatori-sama." She raised herself suddenly and smiled, moving forward quickly and kissing him, putting her legs on either side of him and deepening it.

Hatori's eyes got slightly wide, kissing back all the same though, putting his arms around her. "…"

Hatori snapped awake from his little walking daydream, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, nearly running head on into Momiji and Haru who were out and about doing whatever, "Oh, sorry Momiji-san, sorry Haru-san."

"It's alright!" Momiji said smiling, "Is Tohru-san around?"

"She's back at Shigure-san's house."

"OK! I'm gonna go see her!"

"Momiji-san, stop!" Hatori said suddenly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I don't think Akito would appreiciate that."

"Oh…why not?"

"Uh…just because she isn't one of the family."

"Oh…when can I see her?"

"Try tomorrow, I have to get going."

"HEY! What're you trying to hide?" Haru suddenly spoke up.

"Nothing, I'm just busy." Hatori said quickly.

"You don't work today!"

"It's got nothing to do with my work, I need to talk to Shigure, now I'm sorry but I must go.


	7. Hatori's confession

Hatori walked into Shigure's house after loosing Momiji and Haru, he looked tired and beat up, rubbing the bump at the back of his head again, he looked around and tried to get through to Shigure's study without being seen. He winced suddenly at the sound of Ayame's voice, "HATORI-KUN, WHAT HAPPENED? DID AKITO DO THAT!"

"Uh…yeah…but I'm fine don't worry." He started toward the study again only to be stopped again by Tohru.

"Hatori-sama! What happened?" She ran up to him and looked over the cuts on his arms, "Who did that?"

"Nobody, I fell, I'm ok Tohru-san" He smiled good naturedly and ran his fingers through his hair, kind of a habit he developed, wincing when his fingers hit the bump. He continued walking the the study, wincing every now and then when he touched the bump. He walked into the study and went to sit down.

Tohru noticed and put her hands on her hips, "Turn around Hatori-sama."

"Why?"

"Just do it, I wanna see something." She smiled when he did and gently started running a couple fingers through his hair, stopping when she felt the bump, "You should get ice on that…" She said to him moving so she could see his face, "You're a doctor you should know when to put ice and stuff on things, this has a cut on it."

"It does? Where?" He put his hand back to the bump, feeling nothing.

She sighed, "here" she stood up and walked behind him, taking his fingers and running one of them over the cut, "See?" She held his finger in front of him where blood was smeared.

"Oh," He started to fidget, feeling her so close to him, she was leaning in a way that her body didn't quite touch his, so he wouldn't change, "I should clean it before doing anything," stands up quickly and walks to the bathroom, wetting the cloth and wiping the bump. Tohru came in behind him and bandaged the cuts up on his arms, "You can't tell me all this is from a fall."

"I know I can't make you believe me." He said with a shrug, finishing cleaning the bump.

Tohru watched him, remembering the dream she had, she started blushing and walked down the hall, holding her face.

"SHUT UP YUKI!"

"You do!"

"YOU DON'T LOOK ANY BETTER!"

"Yes I do, I look loads better than you do." Yuki and Kyo walked down the hall in the opposite way Tohru was headed, Kyo wore a red kimono with flower petels on it, a cat on the back, Yuki wore a purple kimono with flower petels on it, a rat on the back. "Oh, Tohru-san, how are you?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, are those the kimonos Ayame-sama made for you?" The two boys nodded.

Yuki held out a black kimono flower petels on it with the emporer's castle on the back, the twelve animals of the zodiac on it, at first glance Tohru only saw twelve, when she looked at it closer she saw, between the tiger and the ox the cat, walking right with the rest of the Juunishi, she smiled wide, "Where's Ayame-sama?"

Kyo and Yuki point back the way they came and Tohru walked between them and approached Ayame, "Ayame-sama! It's beautiful! I wish I could hug you!" She smiled at him.

"Thank you Tohru-san, I thought you might like that." He said with a smile, then blinked at her other comment, "Why don't you?"

"You'll turn into a snake…"

Shrugs, "I'm under a lot of pressure anyway, I'll change soon, go ahead and hug me, " he smiled at her.

She set the kimono down and hugged him, "Thank you Ayame-sama!" then with a –pop!- and a puff of smoke she held a snake in her arms, still she hugged him, then let him go onto the floor.

He coiled around himself and looked at her, "Your welcome, put it on, see if it fits you ok."

She nodded and picked her kimono up going to her room, changing and walking back down, she walked in and heard another pop, froze, blushed and turned around, "SORRY!" She heard Ayame say 'it's alright' before he walked out fully clothed.

"Should I make the rest of the juunishi kimonos? What do you think?"

"I think it's up to them, what would you put on Hatori-sama's? a dragon or a seahorse?"

"Both, a dragon on the back and a seahorse on the breast!"

Tohru giggled, "You have it all figured out don't you?"

"Yes! I'm gonna finish Shigure's and make Hatori, Kisa, Momiji, Haru, Kagura, Hiro and myself kimonos, tonight!"

Tohru's eyes bugged, "all in one night?"

He nodded and disappeared into the dining room where he was making them.

That night the six of them were in their kimonos, the other's kimonos folded and piled in a corner, Ayame and Yuki were outside on the porch talking, Kyo and Shigure were arguing about something, leaving Hatori and Tohru to talk. As the night went on Hatori started to fidget a bit more, thinking to himself, _I'm going to tell her tonight, now….now I will….right…….now……..well……now I'll do it…_ He was thinking like that all night, finally sighing, "Tohru-san…How would you re-act if someone were to…tell you how they feel about you?"

She watched him, _why is he asking me this? _"I guess it depends on the person."

"Well, I…uh…" He sighed, _never thought I'd be this nervous, _He spoke lower, "What if…"He hesitated, "I were to say I had feelings for you."

"F-feelings? Feelings like what?" She started blushing furiously and babbling, saying things that made very little sense.

Hatori blushed a bit too, "Feelings like……love…..Tohru, I love you."

She blushed darker and deeper if possible, that dream coming to surface again, _Is he serious, oh god what do I say, what do I do, do I tell him I love him back, wait…do I? Yes, I do, but, oh god_. "Oh…I…uh…we…you…uhm…" She looked at his face to see if he was joking, his face showed he was a bit worried.

"Tohru-san?" He looked at her, then pulled her over to him, gently placing his lips on hers, careful of the way he leaned so he wouldn't change, relaxing a little when after a second, she started kissing him back.

Out of the corner of his eye Kyo saw them, _NO!_ He turned more to be able to see them, and make sure he wasn't hallucinating, eyes huge, mouth hanging open.

Yuki had the exact same expression, his arms hanging limply at his sides, _but, how? And why him, why Hatori? They aren't even the same age!_ He turned very suddenly and walked toward the forest,

"Yuki-Chan? Where are you going, we were in the middle of a conversation!"

"I'll be back later!"

Kyo was already gone, Shigure looking around dumbly wondering what upset him, eyes settling on Tohru and Hatori who'd finally separated, both blushing Tohru more than Hatori. "…hm didn't see that one coming."

"OH HOW CUTE!" Ayame bubbled, hugging Shigure, "aren't they precious?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm gonna find Yuki and Kyo." He stood and walked out the door.

Tohru still blushed deeply, "I-I had no idea…"

"I didn't let it show…." Hatori said quietly to her, "Nobody knew."

OH WOW THAT SUCKED WORSE THAN USUAL! OO oh well :shrug: anywho, this isn't the last bit my friends, I've got a whole conflict coming up because I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THINGS!

My thanks to everyone who is reviewing this little hatorixtohru story,

Upcoming things:

a fight between Kyo and Yuki (go figure)

a change in character relationships when Tohru and Hatori have a fight

YUKI, SHIGURE, HARU, AND KYO IN DRESSES!

Kagura comforts her friend,

And Kisa calls Hatori, "Poppy tori!"

I have a twisted sence of humor sometimes, anyway, love ya guys, sorry it took so long to update!

Manda


	8. Two fights

Ayame remained completely oblivious to his little brother's reason for being so angry, and at the same time, Ayame was giggling and talking excitedly to Shigure about Hatori and Tohru, both of whom had disappeared outside, walking and talking, about twenty minutes after they left Yuki returned, his brother hugged him and bubbled, "Aren't they so cute Yuki-Chan?"

He looked at his brother, annoyed, and sighed, "Yeah…cute…whatever."

Kyo burst into the room angrily, looking at Yuki, and turning right back around, going to the roof and staring angrily at the sky, he sat up and looked behind him as Yuki appeared, walking toward him from the other side of the roof, "Stupid cat! This is your fault!"

"How do you figure you damn rat? I had nothing to do with this!" Kyo stood up and glared at Yuki.

"Yes you did, if it wasn't for you she'd be…never mind." He sighed angrily and turned around.

Kyo watched him, "If it wasn't for my interrupting you at your "Secret base" she'd be yours, right?"

Yuki paused for a second, starting to move again, "That is none of your business."

"Yeah, you're probably right, nothing that has to do with Tohru _can_ be my business, or yours even anymore."

"Shut up you stupid cat…" Yuki glared at the roof beneath him, clenching his fists, "You have no right to even _think_ about Tohru, you're an outcast, you don't belong here."  
Kyo growled, running forward and pushing him off the roof, Yuki grabbed his arm and pulled him down along with him, both landing in bushes, hopping up and fighting. Kyo landed a punch in Yuki's stomach, knocking him backwards and making him fall in surprise. Yuki then stood up and ran forward, sending a kick into Kyo's side, slamming him into a tree.

The fight went on for almost an hour, both winding themselves and panting, their anger forcing their bodies to the limit when they fought, bye the time they returned to Shigure's, they walked side by side, both beat up, tired, and now quiet.

By the time they returned, Tohru and Hatori were back, Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure sitting at the table, talking in low voices, Tohru was in the kitchen cooking, Yuki went and sat at the other end of the table, avoiding Hatori's gaze, and Kyo laid down on the porch.

During dinner nobody spoke, save for Ayame's continuous chatter, and somebody saying something to answer his questions. Tohru, kept glancing over at Yuki and Kyo noticing how tense and angry they both seemed, she'd noticed right away when she saw them that they had just had a fight, she'd gone over to clean their cuts, noticing that they tried not to meet her eyes.

She sighed and finished her food, waiting for the rest to finish before standing and taking the empty dishes to the sink, washing them. She was lost in her own thoughts, not noticing when somebody came in behind her, and stood quietly for a few seconds, watching her. The figure walked up beside her and puts his hands on the counter, leaning on them; it was Shigure. "Tohru-san, I think you should talk to Yuki and Kyo…"

She sighed, "I know, I know, I'm just waiting until they are a little calmer, I had no idea it would turn out like this."

"Well how did you think it was gonna turn out?" He asked curiously.

"I really didn't know…" She said sighing, blinking and looking at him when he started drying the dishes.

"How about I rephrase that, who did you think your were going to end up with?"

"I never expected to end up with any of you…You are protective with your secret, any of you guys being with me would put that secret at risk…"

Shigure sighed, "Your right about that, but-"

"GURE-SAN!" Ayame practically tackled him from behind.

"GAH!" Shigure went face first into the soapy water and Tohru jumped backward to avoid getting soaked. He pulled out of the water and spit water out of his mouth, "What?"

Ayame looked frantic, "Kyo is trying to get Hatori to fight him! He's hit him twice!"

Tohru's eyes went wide and she ran out of the room, looking at the two of them, Hatori kept dodging and backing up. He stepped on something and fell backward, landing, and looking up, Kyo standing over him with his fists clenched, ready to hit him. Tohru ran toward them, jumping and tackling Kyo just before his fist would've hit, landing on her back so she wouldn't crush Kyo when he transformed.

She sat up holding the cat, "Sorry Kyo…" she looked at Hatori, "Are you alright?"

He nodded and gave a small smile, "yeah…thanks Tohru…" He stood up and helped her up, looking at Kyo almost confused, Yuki stood in the hall looking around.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously.

Shigure spoke up, "Hatori and Kyo got in a fight, Kyo wouldn't say why…" He looked at the cat who still hung from Tohru's arms. Kyo looked annoyed.

Yuki blinked and sighed, turning around, knowing why he wanted to fight Hatori, "Stupid cat, " he muttered, "She's chosen."

Kyo wriggled a bit, "Hey, lemme down!"

"Oh, sorry Kyo-san." She set him down gently and watched him run off down the hall after Yuki, transforming back a second later. She listened to him and Yuki start arguing and sweatdropped a bit. She looked back when Hatori took her hand.

"Hey, I have to go and talk to Ritsu-san and his mother, I'll be back in a few days." He said.

She blinked and nodded, "Alright." Her eyes got a bit bigger when he kissed her, though it wasn't the first time (and certainly not the last) she still couldn't get used to it. She kissed back and smiled when it ended, "See you then"

SORRY! Short chapter! Blame WRITER'S BLOCK! T.T anywho, update soon, sorry it's so damned short!


	9. The disguise

Two days passed after Hatori left and everything in Shigure's home seemed to go back to normal, Yuki and Kyo started arguing over something new, Tohru still cooked meals and Shigure still ate them and said how much better they were than Yuki's cooking.

On the second day Hanajima Saki and Outani Arisa came over to hang out with Tohru. About the time that they came Shigure was avoiding the woman that needed his manuscript (I cant remember how to spell her name for the life of me -.-;). He was off down the hall and toward the porch, Uo-san came in and walked into the house looking for Tohru, when Hana-san came in Shigure collided into her, he transformed and she fell back onto her butt, "Oh no!" Shigure looked frantic and took his clothes in his mouth, dashing off down the hall in the opposite direction.

Hana blinked and watched him, "Spot..."

"What'd you say Hana-chan?" Outani asked coming back into the room.

"Oh nothing…I just ran into the dog…"

"Oh well, Kyo said Tohru was at the store, she should be back soon."

"Should we wait here?"

Yuki suddenly came out of the kitchen and smiled, "of course you can stay, please make yourselves at home, she should return very soon, in fact, I think she's on her way."

"Oh? How do you know?" Hana asked, "I didn't hear the phone."

"Just a guess." He said and disappeared down the hall in the same direction 'spot' went in. A second later a little brown rat scuttled across the hall and out the door.

Almost as soon as the rat disappeared out the door, Tohru came in holding bags of groceries, Hana and Ou were right next to her taking some bags from her and walking toward the kitchen. Hana looked at Tohru's shoulder, "that's the rat that just left…" she said simply.

"Yeah, you get used to rats around here" Tohru reached back and lifted the little brown rat off her shoulder, setting it right outside the door, where it turned and scuttled under the porch.

"Why is that Tohru-san?" Outani asked, turning toward her friend after coming back from the kitchen.

"Oh, uh…well we're in the middle of the woods! You get all kinds of animals here!"

"Oh, like…cats?" Hana asked as Kyo walked into the room, her words made him freeze.

Outani turned, "Hey Carrot top! Ready to lose at another game of Rich man, Poor man tonight?"

He growled, "I'm gonna beat you!"

"You and your army of cats?" She asked, amused, raising an eyebrow at the five cats that now hung around him, one on his head, one on each shoulder and two on the floor rubbing against him.

He sweatdropped hugely, "GAH! Get offa me!" He growled, pulling them off of his body, getting really annoyed when they just climbed back onto him.

Outani looked amused, "Aw, carrot top, they like you, " She said tauntingly, picking one of the cats up from the floor and holding it in front of his face, "Come on, kiss and make up."

Tohru came in and watched for a bit, standing next to Hana who had put the groceries in the kitchen. Tohru finally sighed, "Oh come on, lets just have some snacks!"

Shigure poked his head out of his office, "Ohhhh, food! Can I have some?"

"NO SHIGURE! YOUR MANUSCRIPT, WE NEED IT PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEE!" Mii was heard from inside the office and Tohru sweatdropped.

"Uh…sure…Shigure-sama." Tohru held up a plate holding rice balls and jellyrolls. And Shigure came skipping out, taking a rice ball and taking a bite of it.

"SHIGUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mii came running out of his office, "This is no time to EAT!"

"Of course it is" he said starting to run in another direction, "Every minute is a good time to eat!"

Mii came running past Tohru, and straight into Kyo as he walked out of the room he'd been in, Kyo almost immediately turning into his cat form and streaking off in another direction completely, Yuki coming out behind him and hiding his clothes, "Oh…uh…sorry Mii" He said quickly.

"Oh…I ran into…but I thought Kyo…uh…never mind, it's ok, where is Shigure?" She asked quickly, off in the direction Yuki pointed to.

The next morning Tohru finished cooking their breakfast early and set out their plates, surprised when everyone came down soon after, "Hey, Ou-san, Hana-kun…I'm meeting Shiro today, can you come with me? Please, this is gonna be way too awkward!"

"Of course we'll come, Tohru-san" Hana said quietly. Ou agreeing quickly and eating.

"When are you gonna meet him?" Ou asked.

"He said to meet him around one thirty…"

"Alright, we'll be ready by then." Hana and Ou said together.

At one fifteen the three girls left to go meet this guy, Shiro, Hana kept glancing over at Kyo and Yuki since they seemed very annoyed for some reason. "Well, how does she know him?"

Outani blinked, "they met a long time ago, he felt her up at a pizza place, when he said he fell and we just thought it was funny, we used to go to that place a lot, eventually we all became friends and we haven't seen him in a while, now we gotta go." The three girls turned and walked out the door, Haru came in almost immediately after, "Where are they going?"

Yuki looked at his cousin, "meeting a guy named Shiro."

"Oh…aren't you gonna go after her?"

"No…why should I, she isn't my girl to worry about."

"That's kinda mean, I mean you do-"

"Oh…Haru-san, what're you doing here?" Shigure walked into the room, his publisist behind him crying.

"I'm just bored, I wanted to do something." He said.

"THAT'S IT! I'M FOLLOWIN HER!" Kyo suddenly said with annoyance, walking toward the door.

"You cant just follow her and not expect her to know that you are, she knows everytime you follow her…need a disguise." Shigure said with a bit of a smirk.

"Like what?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL NOT WEAR THIS!" Kyo shouted a couple minutes later, wearing a bright blue sundress and a straw hat. Yuki stood beside him sweatdropping, wearing an orange sundress with flowers on it.

"Stop complaining you stupid cat." Yuki sighed.

Haru was pacing, wearing a white sundress with orange flowers and a blond wig, "This is humiliating."

Shigure walked in wearing a light green sundress with a dark green wig, "Doesn't feel much different then my kimono."

"You look ridiculous" Haru said smirking.

"You don't look much better." Kyo growled, "Can we get this over with?"

"Of course Kyona." Shigure said smirking.


	10. GAH! TT Sorry!

GAH! SORRY GUYS! T.T it's been a hectic week, though I've been working on it, don't worry, I'm making this chapter longer to make up for all the lost time! I have neglected my story T-T sorry! Expect the chapter up by this weekend!


	11. Shiro Just a friend?

"Absolutely not! I won't go out there like this, you can't make me!" Kyo stood on one side of the room while Shigure, Haru, and Yuki stood on the other, nearest the door, the three of them were trying to coax him out of the house, dressed in the dress.

"It's not that bad, just think of the dress as a kimono." Shigure said helpfully

"Easy for you to say, Shigure!" Kyo growled, crossing his arms.

"…Fine, we'll go see who this, Shiro, without you." Yuki said with annoyance, turning around and taking a step toward the door.

"I'm not lettin' you go, ya damn rat!"

"Too bad…" He stepped outside soon followed by Shigure and Haru. Haru was wondering why he had to do this as well, considering he wasn't in this little love triangle…rectangle…. hexagon, aw hell, who knows what it is by now.

Shigure was coming just for the amusement of Kyo and Yuki in dresses. Having snuck a camera into his purse he was planning on taking a picture, or twelve…

"FINE! I'm coming, but only because I'm not letting the damn rat go alone."

"Yeah right, whatever Kyo" Haru muttered walking out and starting to follow, "at least you have some reason to be dressed up like a woman…I don't even know what I'm DOING here!"

Shigure poked him, "cuz your worried they'll start fighting and you want to defeat Kyo before the night is up like you usually do but never can because you're always interrupted!"

Haru just looked at him, surprised at what he just heard come out of his cousin's mouth, "Uh…"

"See? I'm right aren't I? I'm just coming along to make sure the three of you don't kill each other before Tohru gets the chance to know how the rest of you guys feel…"

Haru blinked, "You mean they like Tohru?"

"Oh it's little more than like, now we must get going to find out who this person Tohru is out to meet is…"

After another few minutes of arguing and complaining, the four of them filed out and went in search of Tohru, wandering around the park with padded chests and sundresses on, each trying their best to act feminine, all but Shigure failing miserably, after another minute or two of wandering the four of them stopped, hearing voices, three that they recognized, and one they did not.

"---See you, it's been so long" Tohru was saying excitedly Hana and Outani stood behind her, smiling politely.

The guy smiled at them, "Hey Hana, hey Outani, how are you guys.

The two of them nodded their hellos, "We're fine" Outani said with another smile, "how long has it been now? Almost three years I'd guess."

"Yeah, hey, how's the family?"

"Ours are good…." Hana said quietly, glancing at Tohru quickly after saying so.

Tohru stayed quiet eyes downcast, "Uh…my mom…died…about a year or so ago…"

Shiro didn't look surprised at all, "I see…I think I heard someone talking about it, it was a car wreck wasn't it?"

She nodded and rubbed her arm, letting her arms go limp after a few seconds.

"Tohru, I've come back for a reason you know…"

She blinked an glanced up at him, her eyes narrowed a bit in curiosity, "Oh…whys that?"

"To fulfill a promise made when we were young…"

"…I don't remember."

Shiro glanced up at Hana and Outani, then gently pulled Tohru away a bit, right in perfect view of what seemed like four very odd looking women reading magazines. He smiled at her, "When we were kids, do you remember me asking you to marry me?"

"Um…sorry, I don't"

"Well, I asked you one night while we were sitting in a tree…I've come back to fulfill that promise, I promised that when we grew up I'd marry you."

Tohru looked at him for a second before taking a step back, "I can't…" She said quietly, walking a little ways away from him and turning around, her face directed toward the ground, rubbing one of her arms again (Cliché position I know, but I have a bit of writers block so let me go -;).

"Why not?" He took a step forward.

She turned her head a bit and frowned at him, "I'm already taken."

"By who? I heard you weren't at all attached to anyone!"

"It isn't anyone you'd see at my school."

"Then who?" He calmed down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That is none of you business…"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "fine…then can I stay with you for a while, I have nowhere else to go tonight."

"I'll have to ask Shigure-sama first…"

"Shigure-sama? Who's that, is that who you love?"

"No…I'm staying with him, Kyo-chan and Yuki-san."

Shiro's eyes got huge, "Your staying with three MEN!"

"There a problem? It's not like I'm…you know what, never mind…" She turned and started walking, accidentally running into one of the women that stood nearby, with a _pop_ the woman turned into a little gray rat with purple eyes, Tohru gasped and picked the rat up quickly, sliding it into a pocket and grabbing the clothes, hiding them behind her back, "Uh…Shiro, can you excuse me for a sec?" She asked quickly, thankful that he was preoccupied with staring at the sky so he didn't see the change.

"Yeah go ahead."

She smiled and backed up, grabbing the other three by the collar of their dresses and jerking them back as well, "Why are you following me around? And in dresses no less!"

Shigure smiled innocently, "I wanted to meet him."

Haru looked like he was about to kill Shigure, "I don't even know why I'm with these fools!"

"Keepin an eye on that rat!" Kyo growled, glaring at the little gray rat in her pocket.

Yuki looked up at Tohru, "I didn't want Kyo to do anything rash."

She sighed, looking exasperated, "Fine…but why in DRESSES?"

"Disguise" Shigure said simply, "but we have clothes on under these." He pulled the dress off revealing one of his suits. Kyo and Haru followed suit and pulled the dresses off, Kyo in his black shirt and tan pants and Haru in his regular black clothes, he pulled off the wig and scratched his head, muttering about how itchy it was.

"Fine fine, but I'll have to explain you guys to Shiro now…"

"Not if you change us! Then it'll just look like you were animal-sitting!" Shigure suggested.

"But Haru is a cow…how am I supposed to explain a cow?"

"Never know what people have around these parts!" He said with a smile.

"Alright…"

Shigure smiled, "GROUP HUG!"

She hugged all three of them at once, their clothes dropping around them, after she hugged them she picked up the clothes and put them in her bag, picking Kyo up and putting him on her shoulder, tying a bit of rope around Shigure and Haru's necks, making a kind of lead. She led them out from behind the tree, sighing when she realized that Shiro didn't see or hear anything as Hana and Outani were now there talking to him. They all looked up and blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of Tohru with four animals.

"is that spot?" Hana asked looking at Shigure.

"Uh yeah, he ran away thank god I found him! The cat is...uh…Neko! and the cow is Daisy, and the rat in my pocket is Sniffles!"

"When did you get all these animals?" Outani asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm animal sitting for Yuki and Kyo's aunt…" she thought quickly, "Gretchen!"

"Does she live on a farm?" Shiro asked looking at Haru.

"No…just really likes animals, now, can we get home I've gotta feed them."

A couple minutes later three people and four animals entered the house, Tohru unhooked 'Spot' and 'Daisy' and let them go free, letting Yuki out of her pocket and taking Kyo off her shoulders, "Now uh…go and have fun." She pushed them all down the hall and into a room, shutting the door and sighing.

"Tohru!" Outani shouted, "Wanna play rich man poor man?"

"Sure!" She walked back out to them and sat at the table.

"What about Carrot top and the Prince?" Outani asked smiling.

"They'll be out here soon, wanna wait?"

"Hello Miss. Arisa hello Miss. Hanajima" A calm voice suddenly said, Yuki walked into the room holding drinks, "Would you like some tea?"

Hana looked up, "Good timing, and yes, thank you Yuki-san."

Shiro looked Yuki up and down, "That's Yuki?"

Tohru nodded and smiled, "Uh…Yuki, Shiro, Shiro, Yuki"

"Nice to meet you Shiro."

"Likewise…." The two stared at each other for a minute, Shiro's look more of a glare.

"Yuki stop flirting with Tohru's friends!" Kyo growled, walking into the room and stretching.

"I'm not flirting with them, Kyo."

"'Course your not, and I'm not winning this time at Rich man poor man!"

Outani smirked, "Course your not, you never win."

"Until today, deal us in!"

"Speak for yourself!" Yuki said with annoyance.

Kyo smirked, "Afraid you'll loose?"

"No…" He sighed and nodded toward Outani, "Deal me in Miss. Arisa."

Not more than five minutes later, Shigure and Haru came in, both talking about something in hushed voices, Shigure back in his kimono, he turned and looked at the six of them, "Oh…hello." He glance around.

Shiro looked annoyed, "I thought you said you lived with three guys, not four."

"I do, that's Haru, he's their cousin."

"their? Yuki and Kyo's?"

Tohru nodded, "And Shigure's, it's a very big family, there are a lot of them around-" She stopped suddenly feeling something soft brush against her, and seeing a bit of orange and black fur, "Kisa!" She picked up the small tiger and hugged her, "I'll be back Shiro."

She disappeared into the kitchen, "How'd that happen Kisa?"

"I was gonna come and see you, Sissy, and a man ran into me, I came her as quick as I could, I don't know if he saw though." The little tiger said with a sniffle.

"you came on your own?"

"No, Momiji came with me, but I think he's behind me cuz I left my clothes when I ran."

"Okay, go in my room until you change back then come down and I'll introduce you ok?"

The tiger nodded and padded out of the kitchen, back to where everyone else was, and up the stairs, being followed by Haru.

Shiro looked like he was about to faint, "A t-tiger?"

"NO!" Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru said at once, out of surprise they looked at each other then at Shiro, Shigure continued, "Just a really big cat that looks like one, sorry, another pet." _This is getting too close for comfort! One more thing like that happens and we'll have to kick him out!_

After a couple games of Rich Man Poor Man, Hana and Outani left, leaving the rest of them to talk, the Sohmas and Tohru praying the night went on without more transformations.

Thankfully, the rest of the night went on without another close call, Momiji came in not long after Kisa and sat by Tohru, watching them play, Shiro obviously thought he was a little kid, and was teasing him a bit. Haru and Kisa cam down five minutes after he arrived, Kisa in one of Tohru's shirts that was too big on the little girl, she ran up to Tohru and sat on her lap, telling her about the day she had. Shiro looked beyond confused and was asking where the tigercat went, thinking about how weird this house was and wondering what ever happened to the cow. Shiro was allowed to sleep in the same room as Yuki, Momiji slept in Tohru's room along with Kisa, Haru and Kyo shared a room and Shigure slept in his own, by morning all was forgotten about the strange night.

Tohru went quietly down the stairs to start on breakfast, yawning and stretching, her big brown eyes got even bigger as she noticed a figure sitting at the table reading the paper, "Hatori-san!" She said happily.

"Hey Tohru." He looked back at her and smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

"Hai!" She walked to him and kneeled next to him, carefully adjusting herself and Getting a kiss, and kissing back. The kiss ended quite abruptly at the sound of footsteps, they glanced back and Tohru's eyes got wide, "Shiro…"

"That's him? HE'S A LOT OLDER THAN YOU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

"Tohru is quite capable of making her own decisions." An aggravated voice said from beside him, Shigure stood with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the younger man, "there is nothing wrong with Hatori"

Sorry it took so long to update -;; but I made it longer to make up for it, hope you enjoy! - \./ peace!


	12. Hatori's first day back

Shigure stood off to the side, looking at Shiro with what people who know Shigure, was a slightly angry look. He glanced over to Hatori and Tohru as they stood up, also standing up straight and blocking Kyo and Yuki from getting into the room, worried that they might get angry and try to beat the ever loving crap outta Shiro.

The two of them (Yuki and Kyo) stood watching carefully, Yuki's eyes were narrowed a little and Kyo's eyes were wide, he was practically steaming out of his ears. Yuki continued to watch, obviously mad but controlling himself better than a certain hyperactive cat.

"This is ridiculous!" Shiro was shouting, pacing back and forth and glaring at Hatori, "YOUR OLD ENOUGH TO BE HER FATHER!"

"Gure-san!" Ayame's voice suddenly echoed around a bit as a small white snake slithered into the room, "What's all this noise...and who is tha-" His eyes got wide and he tried to leave the room before Shiro had noticed what had spoken. Thankfully he just thought it was Yuki's voice, which pissed Yuki off even more. After all that he turned back to Hatori and Tohru and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her out the door.

"YOU'RE NOT STAYING!" He shouted, still tugging her.

Tohru struggled in his grip, unable to get out; she grabbed the doorframe and clung. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

Hatori and Yuki were on either side of Shiro in seconds, Yuki, holding both of Shiro's arms behind his back after Hatori pulled his hand from Tohru's arm, he made the mistake of moving too close to Tohru and changed into his zodiac form, Tohru squealed and picked him up immediately, "oh no!"

Shiro was all over it, "What the fuck is going on? How the hell did that happen? What kind of crazy ass family is this?" He jerked away from Yuki and turned around, throwing a punch at his face and missing, jumping back when Yuki's face appeared right near his, smirking. Yuki's fist came up and connected with Shiro's chin, sending him backward. "…Just your average family"

Fully dressed, fully changed Ayame came back into the room, dodging Shiro just barely as he was sent back again, this time by one of Yuki's kicks, "What's going on? Why are they fighting? Who's he?"

Shigure was simply watching, making sure nothing got broken, wincing when the door ripped for the third time since Hatori had left, "They're fighting because Shiro…" he nodded toward Shiro, "Got angry and tried to take Tohru away by force, Hatori and Yuki went to help her, Hatori pried Shiro's hand from Tohru's arm and accidentally got changed, Yuki then decided to hit him because of the way he was speaking, or the way he was acting, or the way he tried to get Tohru out, I think it's all those things though." He looked bored.

"Oh! Is Tohru ok?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen with Hatori, keeping him under water until he changes back."

Ayame went to the kitchen to see Tohru and get away from the fighting, he went and picked up Hatori's clothing before entering the kitchen, he could be heard sounding over dramatic at whatever she was saying.

Twenty minutes later Yuki sat calmly sipping tea Tohru had made, at a table, Shiro was out cold on the floor, Hatori was back to normal, Ayame was still acting overdramatic, Shigure was looking at his ripped and broken door sighing, Haru, Kisa, and Momiji, who had stayed up in Tohru's room because of the sound of fighting, were listening eagerly as Kyo told what happened, though Kyo had been held back the entire time.

"Ooooh! Sissy! Are you okay!" Kisa asked hugging Tohru.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Tohru responded with a smile.

"Grampa Hatori! Are you?"

"Yes, just a bit damp" He said chuckling a bit and looking back over to Shigure, "That can be fixed…"

"I know…but that's the third time since you left 'Tori-san!" He said practically crying, "I might as well just get rid of the doors all together!"

Yuki looked toward Shigure, "But then it'd be cold in here and Tohru-san might not want to stay, meaning no more high school girls."

Shigure froze, then started fixing the screen, "Like I said, this door, must be fixed!"

After a couple more minutes of quite talking and the sound of a door being fixed, Shiro started to wake up, eyes opening a little and his hand moving up to a large egg sized lump on the top of his head. "…"

Shigure blinked and looked over, his expression blank, "So you've finally woken up have you?"

Shiro just glared, still rubbing the lump, then glanced over slowly as Yuki stood and carried some tape over to Shigure to tape the poles back together, "…"

Shigure continued to speak, still working, with Yuki helping now, Tohru, Haru, Kisa, Momiji, Kyo, Hatori and Ayame, now quiet, watching, "I allow you into my home, trusting Tohru's judgment, and you decide to start something with my cousin…what gave you the idea that we would jump to his defense…not only did you do that to Hatori-san…but you tried to force Tohru to leave us…"

"Your freaks…All of you! He turned into a damned sea horse, what kind of fucked up house is this?"

"….Akito will not like that he has discovered the secret…." Haru muttered to the people around him, all of them agreeing immediately.

Shigure and Yuki went silent, and Shiro smirked, "it's all of you isn't it, ever last one of you change into animals….those animals Tohru had yesterday, the cow, cat, rat and dog she was leading around, they were you!"

Yuki, Shigure, Haru, Hatori and Kyo all started laughing, "What the hell are you going on about? You musta bumped your head harder than we thought…your seeing things now!" Said Haru laughing, Tohru and the rest understood immediately what they were doing…head games, making him think he was imagining all of that, "Man you have one big imagination!"

"Nani? It's true, I saw it for myself!"

Shigure stopped laughing and the rest soon followed suit, the room falling quite once more, "Now I ask you to gather your things and leave us…and you might not want to talk to anybody about what you think you saw, they'll throw you in a padded room….Goodbye!" Shigure turned back to the door, signaling to Shiro that the conversation was over.

That night Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Hatori and Kyo sat quietly, Tohru suddenly standing and pulling Hatori toward the door, they walked out to the porch, Tohru looking sad. Hatori noticed this immediately, "Tohru…?"

She stared at the ground, on the verge of tears, "I…I think we should stop seeing each other…." She said quickly, wiping a stray tear away from her face.

Hatori's eyes went wide, "Why Tohru…."

Tears were streaming down her face now, unable to stop them, "Face it! Nobody wants to see us together! The way that they all look at us just tells me that, they think you're my dad!" (FYI..before he left they'd gone out on two dates) Tears streamed down her face like two tiny streams.

Hatori looked worried, "Tohru…you told me you didn't care what they thought…"

"I know but…" She couldn't finish her sentence, instead running back into the house and up the stairs to her room, closing and locking her door before throwing herself on her bed and crying.

"Hatori…" Shigure stood and walked out to where a surprised Hatori still stood, leaning against the outside wall, "What happened?"

"………She just broke up with me…" He said still surprised, "Said something about nobody wanting to see us together…"

"Nani?" Shigure said, nearly stumbling, "Since when does she care about what everbody else thinks about you guys?"

"…I'm going home"

"need company?"

"no…" Hatori walked away, running his fingers nervously through his hair, lost in thought, about Tohru, and what she said. "………"


	13. SOWWY!

I AM SO SORRY GUYS T.T I haven't had the internet for the past…like…month! I will update very very soon, but don't hold your breath because I don't know how much longer this will last, cross your fingers for me!


	14. Hana and Ou Visit Tohru

The next couple of days went by slowly for Tohru, she was laying on her stomach on her bed with her arms crossed and her face laying on her crossed arms, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she'd rarely gone out of her room.

There was a gentle knock on the door followed by the door opening a bit and Momiji sticking his head in the room, "Tohru…your friends are here." He walked in a little bit and opened it some more, Outani and Hana came in behind him and sat on the bed. Momiji watched them for a second before turning around and leaving the room.

Outani put a hand on her friends shoulder, "Tohru…what happened?"

Tohru sniffed and closed her eyes, "…"

Hana watched and tilted her head slightly, "Tohru…why wont you talk to us about this?"

"…I can't"

Outani blinked, "Why not?"

"I might put someone in danger…I wont do it."

"Put someone in- Tohru what are you talking about? It can't be that bad, it's not like they're part of the mafia or anything." Outani said, watching Tohru carefully.

"No that's not it…but I still cant say anything." Tohru hugged her pillow and sniffled a bit.

Hana looked at Tohru and blinked, "I'll be back."

"What're you doing?" Tohru looked up at her friend.

"Bathroom…." She turned and walked out of the room, looking at the bathroom door, then turning the opposite way, having always sensed something strange about these people, she went off looking for "The Prince" to ask him a question.

Yuki was downstairs in the kitchen, reading a magazine and Kyo was in the kitchen cooking for them, Shigure was outside on the porch with Ayame, and Momiji who had brought Outani and Hana up to Tohru's room, was sitting quietly listening to Haru explain how to play "Rich Man Poor Man". Hana glanced over them quickly and walked to Yuki, "May I speak to you for a minute?"

Yuki looked up at Hana then stood up and nodded, "Sure miss Hanajima." He followed her into the hall and watched her curiously.

"I must know why Tohru is afraid to speak to us about what happened." Hana said as soon as they were out of earshot of the others.

"What do you mean." Yuki asked curiously, tilting his head a little.

"Something is going on with you Sohmas, I'm going to find out."

Yuki looked surprised, his eyes a bit wide, "Nothing is going on, I swear!"

"That isn't true Prince Yuki, plenty is going on…"

"How would you know?" Yuki was suddenly strangely calm and giving off the feeling he was angry. Hana watched him for a second.

"Also, Prince Yuki, I know you are a kind person, to allow my friend to stay here for free. Why would you push that girl away? She was only trying to hug you."

"I'm just uncomfortable with girls hugging me." He said quickly.

"But you and Tohru are close, I'm sure she's hugged you."

"Yes, but that's different, I know her better."

"But you didn't before, you let her stay when you only knew her name and nothing more, and when she started staying, more of your family came and stayed as well, and then started to go to our school."

Outani looked up after about ten minutes, "I wonder where she is…I'll be right back Tohru." She stood up and walked out the door, looking for Hana, she headed down the stairs and saw the Sohmas where they were when Hana was there, except for Yuki. "Shigure-sama, where's Hana?"

He turned and looked at her, "She took Yuki into the hall because she wanted to talk about something."

"Ok, thanks." Outani headed toward the hall and, because Yuki was so close to the corner, she ran headfirst into him as he turned around to leave the conversation, Yuki disappeared into a puff of smoke, and in his place stood a rat with big purple eyes, Outani stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at the rat who was trying to make an escape.

Hana watched all this happen silently, then walked forward and picked up the rat, looking at it.

"Oh my god…" Outani looked at the rat in her friends hand, realizing who it was.

"I knew something was going on in this house, and now prince Yuki, I know, but I don't know why you insist on hiding it all the time."

The little rat looked down, "We aren't allowed to show anyone…"

"But Tohru-san knows…doesn't she?" Outani asked, her eyes still wide but then realizes why all that strange stuff happened around this house.

Yuki looked at them both and nodded, his eyes then flickered toward the door where Shigure stood, his own eyes huge, "What's going on here?"

Hana gave him a small smile, "It seems, I have found out your secrets.

"YUKI? WHY DID YOU LET THEM KNOW YOU DAMN RAT?" A loud voice suddenly said, Kyo appearing behind the two girls, Shigure and the rat.

"I didn't mean to, stupid cat!" Yuki snapped without thinking.

"Carrot top…you're a cat?" Outani asked curiously, smirking.

"I…uh…"

"NO! NO! He isn't! he's just an ordinary human!"

Outani raised an eyebrow, then ran forward and bumped into Kyo the way she had Yuki, he changed into a cat and while everyone was distracted with that, Yuki slipped out of Hana's grasp and changed back with a loud pop, Shigure grabbed him quickly, then reached around for his clothes.

Sitting under one of his white button up shirts, Kyo the cat growled in annoyance, "Did you HAVE to do that?"

"I wanted to find out." Outani shrugged, she glanced back as Tohru walked in, her big brown eyes even bigger, "Oh no! Ou-chan, Hana-chan! Please, promise me that you wont tell a soul!"

"Tohru…" Outani looked at her friend carefully.

"PROMISE!" Tohru was on the verge of tears, if Akito found out that her friends knew about the Sohmas, he would have all their memories erased.

Hana and Ou took their friend's hands, squeezing a little, "Don't worry, Tohru…"Outani said nodding her head.

"We wont tell anybody, not a soul."

About an hour later the three girls stood over Kyoko Honda's grave, where the three promised to stay together and help each other through this loss, they promised again to keep this secret, for Tohru's sake. Behind them stood Shigure, Kyo, Ayame, Haru, Momiji, and Yuki. Today was bittersweet for them, and tomorrow is gonna be strange for them all.

BLEH! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! But here is the next chapter, it took me FOREVER to think of a name for this chapter, and it took even longer to get outta the brain fart I was in for the longest time, anywho, please forgive me and enjoy!


	15. the evening after

That night the three friends were sitting on Tohru's bed, talking about the Sohma's, Tohru explained how she found out and then explained what happened in the past few days, explaining all about Hatori and Shiro, then the fight and the fact that Shiro also knew.

Hana looked the same as always, except a tiny bit annoyed, her eyes flashed and closed for a second, "I sensed something wrong with that guy, he is very controlling."

Outani nodded in agreement, "I didn't SENSE it of course, it's just something about that guy, he was really strange, acted…I dunno, it was just weird"

"But I've known him forever…he must have changed since I last saw him."

"I guess, we've only met him once." Outani said, thinking back, then she shrugged and smirked, "Now I got somethin' else to torture carrot top with."

Hana gave a small (creepy) smile, "Yes, now I know why the prince pushed that girl away, he didn't want to expose his secret."

Tohru nodded, "That's right," her eyes fell and she sighed, sniffling once, she held a pillow to her chest and buried her face into it, smiling a little when Outani and Hana simultaneously put they're arms around her comfortingly, "Don't worry Tohru…" Outani said quietly.

Hana and Outani let her go and smiled, "cheer up! We know now and at least you can talk to us about this stuff now!" Outani said cheerfully, Hana suddenly looked toward the door, "…..a dog" she said quietly, "is coming."

A couple seconds later the sound of footsteps was heard and Shigure poked his head in, "Sorry girls, but do either of you know where Yuki is?"

They shook there heads and as Shigure turned to leave Hana stood up and walked out the door, the two girls and Shigure followed curiously, she walked down the stairs, out the door and toward a tree, sitting behind the tree with his legs crossed, absolutely COVERED in his brethren, was Yuki, he glanced up at them and stood up, pulling the rats off one by one, but each time he picked one off another took it's place, he sighed and looked at Shigure, "…Yes?"

"Shigure looked at the three girls then back at Yuki, "Akito knows, he wants to speak to you, Kyo, Haru and Momiji."

Yuki nodded and walked toward the house, "Get out here Kyo and Momiji! I know your right…" He walked over to the screen and opened it, the two boys fell out of the room, they were listening from the other side of the door, "Behind the door." Finished Yuki with a smug smile.

They both stood up and looked from Shigure to Yuki, then started toward the woods to go to the Sohma house, "…I'll take you, come on." Hatori walked out from behind a house and held up the keys to his car, he must have just gotten off from work because he was wearing his white coat and he'd forgotten to take the stethoscope off his neck.

Tohru froze and looked down at the ground, ready to start crying again. Hatori noticed her immediately and tried not to look at her, impatiently waiting for Kyo, Yuki and Momiji to get ready and leave. After they left, Tohru was trying desperately to bite back the sting of tears in her eyes, determined not to cry, Shigure looked over at her and then at Outani and Hana, "Why don't you two take her back up to her room, I'll order out for dinner, what do you want?" the three girls told him and headed up the stairs. Tohru ran to her bed and layed on her stomach.

"Are you ok Tohru?" Stupid question but Outani asked anyway, Tohru nodded and sniffled.

"I cant even see him without crying….but nobody wants to see us together! They turn away and start whispering about us!"

The two girls couldn't figure out what to say to that, so they just hugged her and listened quietly, Tohru wiped her eyes and whimpered.

"More know about you?" Akito looked angry, weak, but angry, his eyes flashing. "The two friends are not to know more than they do already, if you tell them any more, I will have they're memories erased!"

The three boys nodded in unison and said "Yes Akito"


	16. Hana and Uo knownow what

When Yuki, Kyo and Momiji returned home they found Tohru in the kitchen and Hana and Uotani in the living room setting up a game of Rich man poor man, Tohru looked up at them as they entered and smiled brightly, masking the sorrow she felt when she saw Hatori for the first time since the breakup, "Hey guys...What'd he say?"

The three guys went silent and they sighed in unison, Kyo spoke first, "Your not allowed to tell Uotani and Hana anymore than they already know."

Yuki was next, "He's giving them a chance to see if they keep our secret, it's not like people would believe them if they did tell, but we still cant take chances."

Momiji was last and looked a bit sad, "Sorry Tohru-san, I was really hoping we could share things with them, but it turns out Akito wont allow it...But you can talk to them about our secret at least, if you dont tell them anymore of the Secret..."

Tohru nodded and sighed, "Alright...so I'll just keep it low like it already is then." She picked up a tray of snack food, letting them each take something before heading out into the living room and setting it on the table.

"Was he mad?" Uotani asked tentativly, shuffling the cards in her hand for a round of the game, Kyo, Yuki and Momiji walked in a couple minutes later and looked up at Uotani's smirk, "Hey carrot top, ready for me to beat you, yet again?"

"It wont happen this time Yankee girl!" Kyo responded competitivley, sitting down at the table and waiting for his hand to be passed out, Tohru smiled a bit and sat down beside him, Yuki sat on the other side with Uotani, Hana and Momiji were at the table heads, ever since he learned to play, Momiji really liked the game.

"SHIGURE! WE NEED YOUR BOOK IN ONE WEEK! AND YOUR SITTING THERE DRINKING TEA!" The woman came into Shigure's studding, finding him with a cup of tea in his hand and a plate of cookies sitting on top of his book's unfinished rough draft.

He glanced up and acted surprised, "Oh dear, thats not too long, I'd better finish my tea and get to work shouldnt I?" He sipped his tea slowly, amused.

"YES! Do that! You need it done! If you turn it in late we might not even be able to-oof!" She was knocked face first into his study (She was standing at the door) and spun around to see a fairly big orange cat dragging clothes through the house and out of sight, "When did you get a cat, Shigure?"

Shigure looked a bit surprised and made up a big story about finding a cat in a box outside his house and finding it in his heart to take the poor thing in..."See Mii-chan? I have a soft spot in my heart for small weak little animals."

A small growl came from the hall when Shigure said that, followed by a pop and the suprised squeak Momiji made as he walked in on the transformation back. "Shut up ya rodent!" Kyo growled, pulling his clothes back on and walking back out into the living room, "Your transformations are no better!"

"Kyo, why must you pick on Momiji?" Yuki asked with a sigh.

"Why not?"

The argument carried on for a while, and by eight o'clock they had argued and played through the tray of snacks and three bags of chips, at eight thirty Yuki had pulled Tohru out of the room and was talking to her in a low voice, Tohru was blushing and looking unsure.

Tohru, Hana, and Uotani were sleeping in Tohru's bed by one 'o clock, that is, Hana and Uo were sleeping, Tohru was laying awake between her two friends, staring out the window, thinking about what happened earlier that night with Yuki...

Re-cap

Yuki pulled her out of the room and sighed, "I know you just got out of something pretty big with Hatori, but I just thought I should tell you that..." He shifted feet nervously and sighed, "I really like you Tohru...Do you wanna...go out sometime?"

Tohru looked at Yuki, unsure of what to say, flattered and at the same time kind of scared, _we'll he's only a year or so older than me...but then the rumers will start up at school...I dont know if I really should. _After a couple of minutes Tohru looked Yuki straight in his beautiful purple eyes and gave a small smile, "Can I think about it?"

He watched her and nodded, "Of course, and no matter what you choose I promise we can still be friends..."

End Re-cap

Tohru sighed and snuggled in between her friends, "I'll think about this tomorrow" she yawned, closing her eyes and drifting off.

Bleh, this chapter sucked but oh well, review please - \./


	17. sorry it took so longhere

Morning came much too quick for a Tohru's restless mind, she wasn't sure if she really should go out with Yuki…or if she shouldn't because she and Hatori just broke up about a week and a half ago. She'd wrestled with this in her sleep and when she woke up she didn't feel any better, and no decision had come to her. "…" She climbed silently and quickly out of the bed and dressed quietly, going downstairs to make breakfast.

When she reached the kitchen she opened the fridge and blinks, then opening the pantry, "Hm…need some things"

Yuki came in and smiled "Good morning Miss. Honda"

Tohru blinked and looked around at Yuki, "Oh..Hi Yuki! Um I gotta go out to the store to get a few things, can you tell Hana and Uotani where I'm gonna be?"

Yuki nodded and gave one of his (this is all for you Stephanie) oh so heartmelting smiles, with all the sparklies and and glittery backround. Then went off to the living room with a sigh, wondering if she'd thought about what he asked, "…."

Tohru walked out of the house a couple minutes later, her long brown hair pulled back halfway with a bow keeping it back.

As she walked down the streets her head was swimming in thoughts, her body shook every time she heard him say those words when he asked if she'd like to go out with him, she kept her eyes downcast, still lost in thought when she ran into a chest covered in black cloth, a voice somewhere near her head telling her to watch where she was going. She looked up and took a step back, "oh…sorry Kyo…" she mumbled going around him and into the market.

Kyo tilted his head a little and followed her curiously (curiosity killed the cat :D ) "Tohru, whats wrong?"

She shook her head and sighed "nothing Kyo, just thinking."

He was walking along side her now, watching her, "'bout what?"

"just stuff that's been going on lately, you know, it's only been one day since Hana-chan and Uo-san found out about you guys and they don't seem to care, but Akito's mad about that…I wonder why he doesn't just wipe our memories…"

"maybe he's got something planned for you….ya know, like another normal person knowing about us and accepting us is strange enough, but three people just makes it that much better or worse…and we don't think he's gonna live much longer, maybe he's planning on passing his info onto someone else and needs to find out who…"

Nods, sighing a little, collecting some apples and putting them in her basket, going onto the vegetables, lost in thought again.

After a couple minutes of silence it finally clicked in Kyo's mind, before Hatori ever asked Tohru out, he and Yuki got mad at each other because they seemed to barge in just when the other guy was about to ask…_he asked her…_"Yuki asked you out, huh?"

Tohru's eye went wide and she turned to look at him, nearly dropping the lettuce she was holding, "Wha- how did you know?"

Blinks and shakes his head, pushing his bangs out of his face, "Just figured, you and Yuki went out of the room last night and ever since you've been acting weird, I just put 2 and 2 together."

"oh…" she blushed a little and sighed, "guess it was more obvious than I thought huh?"

"Yeah" he gave a small smile and dodged out of the way of some passing ladies chatting about rutabagas or something of the sort, accidentally running into one behind them that he didn't see, instantly changing into his cat form with a pop, almost perfectly hidden by the ladies and Tohru who watched wide-eyed.

"Kyo! Get in my bag" She opened her bookbag which she grabbed before she left and kneeled, letting him drag himself and his clothes in just before the ladies turned around, Tohru stood up and smiled a little, "Oh god, I'm so sorry I should've been watching where I was going!" She said quickly, adjusting the bag on her back to make sure Kyo stayed quiet.

One of the women, a lady with a bright blue dress and long blue hair nodded a little, "Oh it's quite alright, child, but I could've sworn I saw orange."

Tohru sweat-dropped and reached into her bag, pulling Kyo out of the bag, "that was my cat, I'm sorry, he was sitting on my head and got spooked and jumped back into my bookbag when I accidentally ran into you, Sorry."

The women nodded and waved with chubby hands, "ok, child, be more careful next time"

"I will, thank you" Tohru sighed and looked at Kyo who was looking dumbfounded.

"Quick thinking Tohru"

"that's the quickest I've thought since I first tried to make sence of your guys' curse. " She laughed a little and blinked, "oh shoot, how long will you stay like this?"

"Not long, hey" he jumped out of her arms and ran over to a stall selling fish, running behind it and shouting to her, "bring my clothes." Making the whole market place look over at her, she covered up quickly.

"what'd you spill on yourself this time?"

Kyo seemed a little confused then got it, "uh…chocolate sauce, my pocky melted in my shirt pocket, can ya just bring my clothes?"

"yeah, here" she walked behind the stall and kneeled down setting his clothes near him standing back up then squealing when he suddenly changed back, catching a full frontal view (:drool: ) of Kyo, spinning around immediately and blushing brightly her hands covering her face.

Kyo blinked and got dressed quickly, "heh…sorry Tohru, didn't think I was gonna change back so soon"

"it's ok Kyo" she said in a slightly high pitched voice.

"heh…"

They came back from shopping together and went to the kitchen, Tohru unloaded the groceries and started on brunch, since it was a little late for breakfast. She turned around to get to the pantry but her way was blocked by Kyo, she gasped in surprise and blinked, "Don't do that Kyo!" she sighed and tried walking around him.

"Your not actually considering it are you?"

"What?"

"Going with Yuki…"

"Why not?"

"Hatori! That's why not! Breaking up with him and going out with his own cousin would really upset him, he's already mad at himself!"

Winces, going back to her cooking, frowning, "He really shouldn't…I'm only sixteen…he's too much older to care"

Sighs "just think long and hard Tohru…Sorry about all this" He walks out of the room, pulling his shirt off and going up the stairs.

"Tohru-chan, where've you been?" Shigure walked into the kitchen holding a newspaper, glasses set on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh" She turned around to face him, "Just had to get some groceries for…" her sentace faded away as she looked where Shigure stood, Hatori stood next to him holding a cup of tea, no steam rose from the cup, it was cold. He casually set the cup down and turned, walking out the door into the living room. Tohru stood there for a while, her eyes a little wide, then snapped back to reality when Kyo walked back into the room, changed, and walked over to the stove, turning it down, "your about to boil over Tohru." The two of them left, leaving her with her thoughts.

After the dinner table was cleaned off and everyone was in the livingroom, Tohru once again found herself in the kitchen, Uo and Hana already left for home, _I guess I could give him a chance…go out on a date with him or something…_She finished the dishes with a sigh and turned around, coming face-to-face with Yuki, she jumped in surprise, "oh hi Yuki-san"

"Hello, Tohru-kun, sorry to surprise you…I was just wondering if you've had time to think it over yet…"

She watched him for a second, "Yeah I have…and my answer is…yes."

He smiled and thanked her, "…for the chance I mean"

I AM SOOOOO REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO DAMN LONG I'VE BEEN REALLY REALLY BUSY AND HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE PLEASE FORGIVE ME T-T


	18. It's me

Ok guys its me, the elusive SevenDeadlySins(call me Amanda ⌐.⌐) Anywho, I'm trying to figure out when I'm gonna get my internet back, I have the chapters ready to add but I cant do it from the school computer from which I'm typing. It's saved at home on my PC so I cant get to it. I'll update as soon as possible!


	19. The first date

Their first real "date" was, interesting, to say the least. It started out as normal as could be, considering the conditions…"So how will we be getting there?" Tohru asked curiously, looking to Yuki for an answer.

"Not sure, I think Shigure was gonna find us a ride."

"Oh ok" She shrugged, going onto the kitchen for last minute cleaning and to make sure everything was off. After a couple minutes, the sound of an engine was heard in the front of the house, followed by footsteps and the door sliding open, a tired looking Hatori standing in the doorway.

Tohru had come into the living room to see who was coming in and froze in her spot, right between the Living room and the Kitchen. He didn't glance up but spoke to Yuki, "Where's Shigure?"

"In his study…" Yuki said slowly, tilting his head in the direction of Shigure's study.

"Thanks." He walked past them, he was still in his white coat, stethoscope around his neck, apparently he'd come straight from work.

"Shigure, why'd you call me to come over here? I just got outta work!" Hatori looked annoyed, tired, and another emotion Shigure couldn't figure out.

"Hatori please calm down, I'll let you go home as soon as I can, but first." He gave an innocent smile, "Can I borrow your car?"

"…Come on Shigure, seriously, what do you want?"

"Well you're the only one of us with a car…"

"Yeah so? What's your point?"

"I wanna use it for a bit tonight…."

"For what?"

"Uh…YukiandTohru'sdate" Shigure said quickly, his words running together.

Hatori flinched and dropped his keys on Shigure's desk, "…" His eyes closed and he sat on a cushion, "Fine…"

"You ok, Hatori?" Shigure sat next to him.

"Yeah, I'll live"

"I'm sorry to have to ask you a favor for that kind of thing…"

Hatori shrugged, his eyes still closed, "It's her choice, we've both moved on."

Shigure sighed and stood up, "I'll be back later, don't do anything stupid"

"Would you just go on already?"

"Yeah, I'm gone" He left quickly, leaving Hatori with his thoughts, figuring out what that emotion was before that he couldn't figure out…hurt. He paused outside the door and sighed, "…"

Twenty minutes later Shigure had dropped them off at the restaurant, told them that he'd be there when they got finished eating so they could get the movies quicker. The two teens nodded and walked into the restaurant, both feeling fairly awkward, eyes purple and brown alike, directed at the ground and later, concentrating on the menus. After they'd orders, they began to talk, about regular things, then it got closer to her home life, feelings, etc.

"So do you miss living with them Tohru?" Yuki asked

"Not really, I really only miss grampa, he was the only one who seemed to accept me the way I was, besides mom and dad…my aunt, uncle and cousin are only worried about how it affects them…"

"I saw that before when we came to take you back…" Yuki nodded, feeling awkward again, still keeping up the conversation. Asking her about other things, like her friends (She'd managed to keep Hana-san and Uo-chan from coming). But after a while he was feeling like her mind was another place entirely. "…Tohru…I do really like you, but maybe you'd like more time?"

Tohru blinked and looked at him, trying to stay happy, "I don't know what you mean, I'm fine."

"…Don't act like that Tohru, lets just go home after this ok?"

She fell silent but nodded, looking back at her half-eaten food, suddenly loosing her appitite, Yuki was right about her mind being somewhere else. If he could read her expression correctly, he'd know that her mind was back at home, in Shigure's office, on Hatori.

"…Can I ask you something Tohru?"

"Of course."

"Well…it's about You and Hatori"

"….ok…"

"How do you…"

"So where did you guys want to go for the movie?"

Yuki and Tohru climbed into the car, Tohru staring out the window. Yuki answered, "Nowhere, lets just go home."

"What about the movie?" The Dog of the zodiac asked curiously, scratching his head.

"We decided to stay home tonight, seems like it's gonna rain, so just drop me off on the side of the road about a mile away from the house ok?"

"Your base…thingy?"

"Yeah." He answered, nodding.

"If you insist…" Shigure said, stopping the car after about ten minutes. "Here ya go Yuki."

"Thanks, I'll see you guys back at the house."

They made it back to the house in silence, Shigure breaking the silence every now and then by asking a couple questions, Tohru's answers expressed by movements or a small sound.

The car stopped and the two got out, Tohru walked in and sat on the futon in the living room, flipping through a magazine that was lying beside her.

She looked up, hearing a voice, high pitched, but definitely male, as she looked up, blonde hair and a childish face came into view, "Momiji!" She said smiling and sitting up, hugging him.

"Sister!" Kisa ran in, squeezing between them and hugging Tohru tightly.

"Hey Kisa!" she hugged the little girl right back and looked at Momiji again, "how'd you guys get here?"

"Kyo came and got us, 'cuz Ayame and the others are here and he didn't want us at the Sohma house alone." Momiji said, pointing at Kyo who just made his way into the room, dragging a firmly attached Kagura.

"Hi Kyo." Tohru said with a small smile.

"Get off!" Kyo growled, trying to push Kagura off, then glanced up, "Oh…you back already?"

"Yeah…something came up during dinner and we decided to come home early, Yuki is still at his base though."

"Oh…Get off!" He growled again, immediately cowering afterward.

"What?" a teary eyed Kagura said, suddenly looking ticked off, "DON'T YOU LOVE ME KYOKYO!" She lit off after him angrily, "DON'T YOU DARE GROWL AT ME!"

Tohru giggled a little, now sitting with Kisa on her lap and Momiji on her left side, a thin white snake coiled on her right side, she hadn't noticed him until she nearly sat on him, "GAH! Hi Ayame!" She smiled, putting her arm around Kisa's middle so she wouldn't fall as Tohru lept up and sat down on an empty seat on the couch. She looked back at Ayame, "How'd you become a snake?"

He looked at her, shaking his head, "Got cold…"

She smiled a little and looked at Kyo and Kagura, blinking and noticing a quiet figure behind them, Hatori glanced over and went on his way to the kitchen, being met by Hiro, who, as "Polite" as possible said, "You moron, you like her still dontcha?"

Hatori looked taken aback, "Uh.."

"Thought so"

"Why don't you go into the living room before I tell Kisa YOU like HER." A voice said behind him, Shigure standing there looking at the sheep child, amused.

Kisa and Momiji stayed in Tohru's bedroom that night, Momiji on one side and Kisa on the other, they both fell asleep quickly but Tohru was still up, fidgeting and thinking about hers and Yuki's conversation.

_"How do you feel about Hatori since you two broke up?"_ He'd asked, watching her carefully.

She answered as honestly as she could, not looking at him, _"…I still like him a lot, but I cant handle the looks we get when we're together, it makes me feel like maybe I'm holding him back from something, from someone his own age…"_ She had begun to fidget with a small piece of bread, blushing and blinking away tears so he wouldn't see them fall. And that was all they said till the end of the dinner. As they were waiting for Shigure, at the front of the building they began talk again.

_"Tohru…May I try something, please?"_

_"Try what?"_

_"…Well…I…Sorry, don't worry about it."_

_"No…tell me Yuki, please" _

_"May I kiss you?"_

She'd paused and blushed, taking a breath, _"…I'm sorry Yuki…"_

She sighed softly and snuck out of her bed, making sure the two younger kids didn't wake up…well Momiji wasn't that much younger but…uh anywho, back to the story. She closed her door quietly behind her and leaned against it, pulling the robe she'd grabbed quickly from her bedpost over her body and tying it, going down the stairs.

A silent figure watched from the shadows, the figure followed her down the stairs and paused near the kitchen she'd gone into for a drink, when she came back out she froze and blinked, sighing softly, "Ayame, don't sneak up on me."

"oh poo, you ruined the whole thing Tohru-san" The high pitched male voice said in annoyance, he stepped out of the shadows and smiled, "whats wrong? Talk to Ayame"

She blinked and sighed, going into the living room and sitting on the futon, waiting for him to sit beside her, "I'm just really confused, I never would have thought I'd be with any of the Sohmas after I found out your secret…"

"Why not?"  
"I don't know…I just thought me knowing would just be a really good outlet for you guys, you know, being able to talk to someone else besides family about the way you change."

"Yes…yes that's true, but Tohru, you live here now…you couldn't have thought you would've gotten out of that scott-free."

She shrugged, then blinked and watched him for a second, "How's 'To—uh, Hatori?"

He looked amused, "He's doin better than he was before, at least he's getting out now…he used to hole himself up in the clinic…even his secretaries barely saw him."

"God, I feel horrible, I didn't want him to be hurt like that, I cant stand the way he looks at me now…he just looks…I don't know…disappointed."

"Well think about it…you put him down by telling him nobody wanted you two together, and he was too old for you."

"No..no, no, no, no I didn't mean it like that, I meant I hated the looks he got for being with me, they seemed to think he was a pedophile or something, I didn't want them to think about him like that…"

"well maybe you should try to talk to _him_?"

"I know…your right but I just cant find the right time." She leaned back on the futon with a sigh. "I have no idea what to do."

"Just leave it to me, Tohru-san."

ITS GREAT TO BE BACK! BLOODY HELL I MISS YOU GUYS! Got the bill paid and hopefully I'll be able to update more often


	20. surpise

Ayame stood silent as a...well a snake, awaiting the doctor of the family to come out of his office...when an hour passed he turned the knob and walked in, golden eyes searching the place, "Tori-san?" he walked up to the desk "Hatori! where are you my scaly little friend?" he blinked and glanced over in the newest addition to Hatori Sohma's office a three foot long one foot deep fish aquarium already housing many exotic fish, "hmm"  
"What? Ayame you know I'm busy this time of day, I have an appointment in five minutes with a little girl with a broken ankle"  
"Five minutes is all I need Hatori-san, give me that please"  
"Why? it can't be that important..." Hatori walked past Ayame towards his desk sighing and brushing the hair from in front of his good eye.  
"What if it's about Tohru?" Ayame had one hand on the upper arm of Hatori, looking at him meaningfully, "Five minutes"  
Hatori froze, arm dropping from his head, "what? whats wrong with her"  
"Well, she doesnt seem to want to go anywhere since...thedatewithYuki" he coughed, "she refuses to eat too much and stays in her room on her bed, she has dried tears around her eyes and a puffy red runny nose, what do you think, we think it sounds like"  
Hatori's good eye was blank and slightly wide, "--a broken heart" he said in unison with his cousin, "but...how"  
Ayame sighed dramatically and bowed his head slightly, "she began feeling that way after the date with Yuki she went on...remember I told you about that"  
The dragon nodded and glanced out the window, eye half closed, thoughtful.  
The snake left after that, leaving Hatori to his duties toward the child with the broken ankle, smiling softly and nodding toward the two of them, mother and child, in the waiting room.

That night Hatori sat alone in his office, running his fingers through his hair, finishing up the paperwork of the day, glancing up only to say goodnight to his secretary. His thoughts were racing...all day he hadn't forgotten what his cousin had said to him today, "I don't understand, why would she break up with me if she..." He sighed in annoyance and confusion, eyes closed images of Tohru went through his mind quickly, the face she made when she broke up with him...it was pained, the break up forced.  
"Why didn't I see it before!" he asked himself, resting his face in his hands, "She acted so carefree around me after that..." he muttered, "I'm such an idiot to have missed that!" He finished the paperwork and stood up, walking out and locking up the clinic...turning around and dropping his briefcase.  
"Tohru"  
"I'm so sorry..."

FINALLY I HAVE UPDATED...NO WORRIES I AM STILL ALIVE 


	21. Hatori

Hey guys…I'm SOOOO sorry, I've just gotten so busy it's so hard to update this, but here I am and I'm gonna try my best to give you a really really good chapter Here goes!

Outside Hatori's clinic began to get darker, and rain began to drizzle onto the heads of the Dragon and the Riceball, Tohru looked at Hatori through the drizzle, tears sliding down her cheeks mixing with the rainwater, "I'm so sorry…I never meant to hurt you."

"Tohru…" Hatori took a step forward and put a hand on her arm, pulling her lightly toward the clinic, "Lets go inside, you'll catch something" (typical doctor response -). He lead her into the clinic, swiftly unlocking the door and leading her in, helping her to the couch in his office.

"Hatori…I thought…" she sniffled and used her sleeve to wipe away tears from her eyes, "I thought that maybe they were right…" She looked up at him and tried to smile, "Maybe I was holding you back, ya know? Maybe I was too young for you like they said…"

Hatori shook his head and frowned, "Who was talking to you like that? Hana? Uo?"

Tohru shook her head quickly, "No, not at all it wasn't them!"

"Then who?"

She shook her head and looked away quickly, closing her eyes, "Nobody…"

"Tohru…tell me who got you thinking like that?"

"It was just the way they were looking at us, they thought little of me and even less of you! I couldn't stand that someone would talk like that behind our backs, it could get back to your patients! You could end up loosing the clinic!"

Hatori froze, eyes stony, demeanor suddenly completely different, he moved his hand over his left eye before letting it drop, "…Akito…" He looked at Tohru and sighed, she' kept her eyes away from his, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. "Tohru what happened?" His eyes fell on the hem she was messing with, it scooted up a little on her thigh, his eyes got wide, falling on an ugly purple bruise, just barely visible on her leg, a thick cut inside of the bruise. "Tohru! What the hell happened?!"

Silence, she pulled the hem down covering the bruise completely, she gave a weak smile, "Nothing…" Hatori frowned.

"Don't lie to me, Tohru! What did he do to you?!" He put a hand on her shoulder, the tips of his fingers brushing lightly against the muscle between her neck and shoulder, when she recoiled, his eyes narrowed, "Tohru…" He stood up and took ahold of her wrist, lightly pulling her toward the exam room, "Please let me clean that cut…and I want to see your shoulder and neck.

She shook her head, "I'm fine…"

"Tohru…please, at least before you go home let me clean it.."

After a few minutes she nodded, "ok…" the word barely came out and she followed him to the exam room, watching him take out his supplies.

"Tohru…please tell me what happened.."

"…I went there earlier…"

_"Akito?" Tohru walked into the Sohma house and called his name, Kureno sent her into this room, she'd ton to see him because he told Shigure last time he saw him to send her, he said he wanted to talk about her part in the juunishi household._

_"Ah Miss Tohru, lovely you came…" the weak voice came from behind the screen where the form of a weak figure sat, sitting up, head turned toward her…"I heard about your little fling with my Hatori," The figure stood up and Akito made his way toward her, "how dare you…you hurt him…do you know that?"_

_"Yes Akito…"_

_Akito stepped toward her and smirked, stepping around behind her and speaking directly into her ear, "Your gonna pay for that…" Both hands went to the middle of her back, he sent her, with strength he didn't seem to have, into the screen, listening with satisfaction as she yelped in pain, grasping her thigh._

_"I'm sorry Akito-sama" she said in a voice thick with pain and tears. She whined and backed up a step when he approached her, his hands went to her shoulders and his thumbs and forefingers wrapped around her neck, her big brown eyes glistened with worry and fear, and tears slid down her cheeks, with very much of her strength gone, she pushed a scream through her throat just in time for Kureno to come running in and calming Akito down. When they had gotten out of the room, Kureno turned to ask if she was ok, but she had already taken off down the hall, going to the closest place she could get to._

Hatori taped gauze to the bruise and dabbed alcohol onto her throat and neck muscle, obviously pissed off at Akito's actions, but keeping himself calm to tend to her. Finished he frowned, "I'm sorry about him Tohru…"

She shook her head, "It's my fault Hatori…and maybe I deserved what he did to me…I have no right to be butting into his business, I don't want to make him angry at any of you…" She looked up at Hatori and sniffled.

Hatori frowned and helped her off the table, his face turned up toward the ceiling for a second, before he stepped closer to her, turned up her chin, and pressed his lips against hers. Tohru, blinked but didn't fight, tears slid down her cheeks and she began kissing back, grabbing at his shirt to steady herself.

)(OK! Finished, sorry guys another cliffhanger, but I swear I wont keep you hanging for too long this time)(


	22. Sorry!

Hey guys sorry I would have updated sooner but something kept going wrong with the document upload and when I tried contacting the fanfiction people the domain wasn't found so I just had to wait for them to figure it out…well go to the next chapter and continue reading! Thanks!


	23. The Clinic

Hatori seemed a bit surprised that she began kissing back but didn't stop, wishing that he could hold her, instead simply holding up her chin. He closed the little bit of space between them and slid the hand from her chin behind her head into her hair, his other hand on her cheek wiping away the tears that fell. The kiss deepened quickly and the two pressed a little harder. In his office a door opened, and an annoyed voice called for Hatori, they're kiss broke off premature and Tohru hopped down from the examination table, flushed and breathless. Hatori looked angry, "Coming Akito…"

Tohru grabbed his hand, "Hatori, I'm going home, the rain has lightened up, please do not tell Akito I was ever here, act like you don't know anything! I don't want him to hurt you!" Her big brown eyes glistened a little bit from the tears still falling.

He hesitated but nodded, stealing another kiss before going into his office, but not before he pointed to a door leading to the clinic waiting room, and the exit she was to take.

"Hatori did you know your ex tramp was here?" Akito was sitting on the couch Tohru was on not ten minutes ago. Hatori blinked and shook his head, keeping his face and eyes carefully clueless.

"So you found out Akito-san" He said dejectedly, frowning, "I'm sorry Akito"

"Kureno here said she ran away, now I don't think she could have gotten far could you?"

Hatori tilted his head, "Probably not, Akito-san, unless she has a friend that lives in this area."

"Really Hatori, does she have a friend around here or did she come here?"

Hatori shook his head looking thoughtful, "She hasn't been here I was just cleaning up getting ready to leave."

Akito watched him carefully taking in his demeanor, "Fine, just give me my meds and we'll leave…"

Tohru snuck carefully out the front of the clinic, slipping to the side of the building to wait until Akito was gone, not chancing him to find her. About ten minutes later, she peeked around the corner just in time to see Akito step out and start walking, with Kureno holding his umbrella back home. Hatori stepped out behind him and waved, turning and locking the door. When Akito was out of sight Hatori turned and looked around frowning, "Come on Tohru I'll take you home now."

She blinked and stopped out, "How'd you know I was still here?" She had her hands behind her back, watching him, glancing towards where she last saw Akito every now and then.

He shrugged, "Just come on, I gotta get you back to Shigure's before Akito decides to go see if your there!" He opened the door for her and hopped in the car, driving quickly to Shigure's.

Upon arriving Yuki and Kyo greeted them while arguing over who is the quietest, the cat or the mouse, can't imagine who was cheering for what. Kagome walked between them and glared from one to the other, "If Akito asks, I ran all the way here after I ran out of his house ok? And I've been up in my room since then, tell him nothing else!" And with that they watched her stalk up the steps, limping very slightly with every other step.

Kyo and Yuki, in complete unison turned toward Hatori, who'd stopped at the door, both asked, "What happened?" turned, looked at each other, glaring, then turned back to Hatori.

"Nothing, she'll tell you when she's ready, I'm going to talk to Shigure"

The boys frowned and looked toward Tohru's room "…" Then as if the both of them were thinking the same thoughts, they went to the door to greet Akito, who'd just come into view beyond some trees.

When he'd made it up to the house Akito frowned, looked from Kyo straight to Yuki, smirked and pushed his way in, going straight up toward Tohru's room.

"So…my darling little bitch" Akito said, eyes narrowed at Tohru, "You and Hatori had a little thing in his clinic? Right before I got there?"

Tohru froze, eyes wide, "N-no what are you talking about?"

Akito glared, eyes cold, "Don't LIE TO ME!" His hand flew back, balled into a fist and went sailing toward the defenseless already hurt riceball, who, on impulse, covered her head.


End file.
